


The Lord of Halloween

by Hittocere (JadeHittocere)



Series: The Halloween Series [3]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal
Genre: Anime OVA and Manga references, F/M, Friendship of the Kenshin Gumi centric, He does however need blood like one, I'm not very good at making decisions so prepare yourself for a bumpy ride here., Kenshin is not actually a vampire, Kenshin is still pretending to be a vampire, Kenshin puts up with it well., LOTS of supernatural theming, Not romance centered, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovering as a group from past traumas, Saitou and Kenshin are friends first and rivals second, Saitou is a snarky asshole, Set after my Prince of Halloween fic, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Saitou, references to past traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHittocere/pseuds/Hittocere
Summary: The Meiji era has been a rough ride for Kenshin as he attempts to finally live his life for himself after devoting so much of it to everyone else. He travels to Tokyo at the request of the heir to look in on the trouble bothering the capital. What he finds both angers him and gives him good reason to stay, at least for the time being.Kaoru thinks she's just hunting a regular human slandering her father's name. A certain wandering samurai with a reverse bladed sword tainted with silver thinks otherwise. The two of them work together and the result isn't what either of them expect, but what both of them actually want.
Series: The Halloween Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Introduction of Kamiya Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

> This work is marked as mature because I wish to explore the idea of recovering from traumas. That sort of thing is not intended for young audiences. Whether it be through the characters direct references to their traumas or what is going on in their lives because of that trauma. 
> 
> I myself experienced the trauma of losing both my parents a year apart in my mid 20's, followed by my cousin who was like a brother to be following that. 
> 
> You'll have noticed a change between the works [before and after that time] because of those things that have changed the way that I look at the world. These stories, all of the posted works are part of my own process of therapy over my personal losses. Not to mention the rest of those around me that have dealt with those losses. From the old, my grandmother as she had to bury my mom, to my little sister who was hit with these losses at 8. Everyone has their own ways of dealing with losses and traumas, I suppose you all know how I deal with drama.... lol words, lots and lots of words.
> 
> Sorry to be so long winded! Anyways, I very much love and appreciate the characters from the Rurouni Kenshin series. As you'll be able to see from how I portray them. Credit to the characters goes to Watsuki Sama and the historical people they represent such as Saitou and the others.

It’s not quite dusk when she starts her patrol. Kaoru frowns as she walks down the narrow alleyway, was she mistaken? She watched the red haired samurai as he ducked away from the crowds, he moved with the grace of a vampire, not just a swordsman, like those around him were beneath him in a way. Except… he’s smiling at people as he passes them. Kaoru tails after him, she’s not sure if he is the one causing all the problems. 

“Stop right there,” she calls. The red head turns, looking over his shoulder at her confused. 

“Oro?” he says tilting his head. 

“I’ve finally found you,” she calls looking at him seriously, she blurts the next part just to see his reaction, “you are much weaker looking than I thought you’d be, assassin!” 

“ORO?” the red head spurts out, it seems to be his default answer when startled, “this one is nothing but a wanderer. This one swears they have no idea what you are speaking of.” His eyes bugged out as she swung her bouken at his face, he steps backwards bending out of her reach. She swings again and he jumps to his right with the speed of a decent swordsman she thinks. However… as he lands the loud crack of the boards giving out under him. It’s hard to tell which of them is more confused, judging from the confused expression he has where he’s crumpled on the ground, probably him. 

“Then why carry the sword on your hip there? Swords are against the law,” Kaoru says offering him a hand up, “are you okay?” 

“This one is fine, and the sword is a reverse blade sword. It cannot kill anyone,” the red head responds evenly as he stands up, “also, knowing what else is out there… This one would never think of traveling without a weapon. The sharp side is treated with silver.” Kaoru’s eyes widen, this wanderer knew more than most about that. He offers the sword to her so she can inspect it, sure enough as she draws it she can see the engravings of silver across the blade. Not to mention how the sharp side isn’t the one she would have normally suspected. 

“Silver laced? How did you find a smith willing to make this?” Kaoru looks it over, the blade looks brand new, “this blade doesn’t even look like you’ve ever used it.” 

“This one hasn’t had to so far,” the red head admits, “but better to be safe than sorry. Why are you looking for a murderer, if this one could ask?” 

“There’s a den of vampires hiding out in Tokyo attacking randomly throughout the night. The police can’t really do anything about it, and there aren’t any Paladins that are assigned to the area,” she sighs, “their leader claims to be Hitokiri Battousai. He also claims to have studied the Kamiya Kasshin style. My family’s style, our style is about helping and defending people, not about butchering people.” 

“That’s not right,” the red head frowns, “allow this one to assist you then. As this one thinks it would be rather unwise to go against a vampire, or any other nightlife, with a wooden sword.” 

“Admittedly I hadn’t thought that through,” Kaoru says nodding, “I won’t say no knowing what’s out there. Someone needs to get the Paladins alerted if it gets any worse.” 

The red head nods with a serious expression, she hands him his sword back, sheathing his blade with the practiced ease. She leads the way, patrolling the area around the market area. For the first few minutes all is well, then the sun sets. There’s the shrill sound of a police whistle nearby, Kaoru heads for it, she can hear the red head trailing behind her. 

“Stop right there!” one of the police officers shouts. They aren’t even armed for Kami’s sake, she watches in horror as three of the officers are cut down. They aren’t dead, the red head checks on them first as she rushes forward. The giant of a man towers over both of them, the red head looks pissed and she sees his eyes flash gold for a moment. Kaoru feels a sense of dread as the giant rushes her, its not from the red head though. 

The murderer slices through her wooden sword like butter, the red head springs to her defense. His sword sings as he unsheathed it, the silver tainted blade glinting in the pale moonlight. In a graceful flip he’s between her and the giant, and his expression is hard. 

“This one does not approve of senseless violence, retreat now or this one will be forced to deal with you,” the red head says with a quiet sense of authority. The giant raises his sword for a moment before something catches his eye. 

“Red hair, a cross shaped scar on your cheek… I’ve heard about you,” the giant grins sadistically, “the wannabe Paladin.” The red head doesn’t even waver under his overwhelming presence, its almost like it glosses right over him. 

“This one has no desire to be a Paladin, but if it means protecting the innocent from your wicked blade this one will stand between you and these innocents,” the red head holding his sword firmly in hand. Kaoru isn’t sure what to think, the red head blocks a strike aimed her. Kaoru blinks, she didn’t even see him move to her side. 

“You’re quicker than they said you were half pint,” the giant calls turning away, “I am Hitokiri Battosai! I use the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship!” He shouts as he runs away from them, Kaoru goes to chase after him before she feels a gentle hand at her elbow. It’s the red haired swordsman, he frowns waiting for her to look at him before he sheathes his sword. 

“It is not worth chasing him at this time, that it is not. You have no weapon, while I can protect you it is not advisable for you to continue chasing after him at this time,” the red head comments flatly, “this one does not like what he is doing anymore than you do.” 

“You don’t understand, that’s my father’s style he’s slandering with his foul propaganda,” Kaoru protests weakly. He’s right unfortunately, without her sword she’s relying entirely on whatever skills he may have to stop him. She sighs, very disappointed but doesn’t have a good enough argument to counter his suggestion. 

“This one understands better than you think,” the red head hums, the police don’t ask them any questions. Which surprises Kaoru considering he’s wearing a sword out in the open, then again he clearly kept things from getting anymore out of hand. She leads him back to the dojo, if nothing else she can question his odd behavior. He bows respectfully before stepping into the dojo, “would you be Kaoru san then?” The red head asks pointing up at her name by the assistant master plaque. 

“Yes, Kamiya Kaoru,” she bows, “and you are?” He smiles kindly at her, not a trace of the scary gold crossing his eyes. 

“Himura Kenshin, wandering swordsman,” he bows to her this time, “This one must admit he is not a paladin, though this one does occasionally work with them to resolve matters.” 

“You aren’t strictly human either are you? Your eyes flashed gold like a wolf’s,” Kaoru questions. He nods with a gentle expression, turning his face back up towards the plaques. 

“You are correct,” he responds, “but this one is not a wolf.” He doesn’t offer her more of an answer, “This one has no desire to cause any trouble for you, but… his presence here might cause problems.” 

“You aren’t going to try to eat me are you?” she questions staring at him. Himura shakes his head in horror, “then you are welcome to stay here. I won’t ask why you’re here so long as it’s to help. I can’t do this on my own.” 

“A friend asked this one to assist in clearing out the problem in Tokyo. This Hitokiri Battosai will be dealt with first,” Himura confirms, gentle amethyst looking back her way, “this one will go after the imposter first. Will you be safe here on your own?” 

“Generally he lurks in the street, he doesn’t have a reputation for breaking into people’s homes,” Kaoru nods, “where are you going?” She asks curiously as he slips his shoes back on. 

“To do some recon, do not worry if this one is not back by sunrise,” he adds almost as an afterthought, “do you wish to be present when he is taken care of?” The red head looks at her curiously, “to be sure he can no longer slander your father’s style?” Kaoru blinks in surprise, she hadn’t thought of that. 

“At least make sure the police are informed, I’d like to be there if you believe it’s safe for me to be,” she answers. He nods his head, giving her another one of those soft smiles. 

“It would be,” he acknowledges, “this one will protect you.” He’s sprinted off onto the roof before she can question him further. 

* * *

He’s unsurprised that he was sent to deal with this particular problem in Tokyo, anyone claiming to be him would be given more or less free reign given his ties to the coven. He admires the human for her bravery even if she was a little on the daft side going after a man like that with a wooden sword. He opens his senses up and looks for the giant, it cannot be that hard to find such an oaf in this quiet town. He inspects the area and finds one of the local representatives by the police department. 

“Himura san,” the vampire greets cheerily, “I was wondering when you’d show up.” He nods looking around, “so it wasn’t on your orders then?” 

“No,” he responds flatly, “I will assist with apprehending the man if you don’t mind.” 

“Certainly not,” the representative chuckles, “the police will be glad for the help. They thought our hands were tied.” 

“I would never encourage you to step away if someone claims to be the Battosai, in fact I would advise you to do the exact opposite. If someone claims to be the Battosai you should look into and stop it,” Kenshin responds firmly, “I do not tolerate senseless violence towards any species. Especially humanity.” 

“Noted,” the representative answers, “I’m afraid we don’t have any information about these incidents in general. Besides the name, the sword style, and the fact the man is the size of a small yeti.” 

“That’s disheartening,” Kenshin responds, “please pass the word on to the other representatives while I take care of this.” He sighs as he leaves the police station, he was really hoping they had an idea where to start looking. He almost wished Saitou was here, he could make the wolf do the dirty work instead. 

“If I was an oaf where would I be hiding… gambler or red light district?” he mumbles looking around. Even the red light district is quiet, he spends a few hours trekking the rooftops looking for the annoying imposter with no luck. He makes his way back to the dojo with at least something good to tell the Kamiya girl when he sees her next. He takes off his shoes and picks a nice cozy spot against a wall to sleep for a bit. 

* * *

She’s surprised to see the wanderer sleeping against a wall in dojo, but she realizes that its unwise to approach a sleeping swordsman who sleeps with his sword ready to draw. With a sigh she picks up one of her wooden swords and starts practicing in the far corner of the practice hall. Which probably was a worse idea than waking her guest, who startled awake drawing his sword when her boukun clattered to the floor. He was on his feet in an instant, not even a flash of gold, just eyes narrowed to pinpricks. 

“Kamiya san,” he says acknowledging her with a sigh as he sheathes the sword again, “This one would ask you simply wake him up rather than attempt to be polite about it. This one does have news about the imposter.” Kaoru looks at him curiously, how could the samurai know that the man was an imposter? 

“Okay, what did you find out Himura san?” she asks as he lets out a yawn. He does cover his mouth, but it’s out of politeness not to hide his teeth which look perfectly normal to her. 

“The police were not attempting to contain the situation, that they were not. There were circumstances that caused them to step away according to the vampire representative this one spoke with last night,” the red head says stretching out carefully, “part of this one’s assignment was to look into loopholes being used by people like that man last night. This one is reasonably sure that such a situation as this one will not be allowed again Kamiya san.” 

“Kaoru is fine, Himura san,” she corrects. She hadn’t considered speaking with the supernatural representatives, it explained why everything was so out of balance. 

“Ok Kaoru dono,” the red head responds with a nod of his head, “Hitokiri Battousai, at least the real one seems to hold some sort of reverence amongst their kind. This one may have implied just because they do so doesn’t mean they shouldn’t question him or his senseless violence.” 

“Let me get this straight, you walked up to the vampire representative and lectured them about letting a serial killer loose based on their name?” Kaoru watches as he starts to look vaguely uncomfortable, “and you called me brave. Those representatives hardly listen to anyone.” 

“This one is aware it sounds dangerous, but the one he found was part of the police department. That is unfortunate that they aren’t taking more concerns in, this one will do some research into it after this imposter of Battousai is addressed. The representative acknowledged that the man claiming to be the Battousai right now isn’t the actual Hitokiri from the war,” the red head says with a smile, “you now have the fuel you need to bait him out that you do. This one also suspects he is not a full fledged vampire either, but that does not make him any less dangerous of an opponent for the average human. This one will continue to provide you with assistance, the police and vampires will also be assisting after this one confronted them last night.” 

“You went to the police Himura san?” Kaoru’s eyes widened. 

“Certainly, vampires are not above the law, though they often skate around it,” the red head nods, “and please, call this one Kenshin. This one is concerned that the bloodsuckers just someone run around with the name Battousai and didn’t do anything to stop it, that they did not.” 

“Bloodsuckers?” she asks with a chuckle, “Kenshin san, I don’t know what you are, but that’s brave.” His cheeks flush with embarrassment, a sign he hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Apologies, this one’s temper is up from this incident. Centuries old beings should know better,” he frowns, “have you had lunch yet Kaoru dono?” She shakes her head curiously, “this one is a most excellent cook, if you’d allow use of your kitchen that is?” 

Kaoru finds herself pleasant surprised by Himura’s cooking skills, he makes a wonderful tasting miso soup out of her garden vegetables. About an hour after her guest had finished with that Dr. Gensai and his family showed up, his grandchildren were immediately enthralled with the quirky red head. Equally shocking is how he naturally falls into step playing with the two kids as she speaks with the good doctor. 

“He seems rather charming Kaoru,” the doctor responds. She had told him about Himura assisting her with capturing the Battousai, she had conveniently left out a few details as well. “He might be a representative of someone higher up in their society since he knows so much about it. That and being allowed to carry a silver sword.” She had forgotten that, his sword alone was a statement that he was used to dealing with the dark shady parts of the world on a regular basis. 

“This one is no representative,” the red head chimes in smiling at the two little girls in front of him as he responds, “this one does not report to anyone. He was asked as a personal favor to look into Tokyo’s problems. Representatives report back to others and are required to check in, this one does not have to do any of that.” 

“Do you think you will catch the Battousai soon then?” Dr. Gensai asks, again with that frown. She was beginning to think he also had a personal interest in this issue. 

“This one has no doubt the matter will be resolved immediately. One does not play with fire without getting burned. The legend of that Hitokiri should have been left to die at the end of the revolution, not used by those who would seek to do evil,” Himura answers carefully, “that name, which strikes fear into the hearts of so many… It should not be used by anyone at this time.” There is a brief knock at the gate, and Kaoru watches her guest stiffen uncomfortably. He excuses himself from the kids and heads to open it. 

“Himura san, we were instructed to give this to you?” the police officer looks highly confused as he hands over the note. Himura nods, glancing over it before looking to Kaoru. 

“The police have found his hideout, and his real name. This one will take it from here officer, thank you for the information,” Himura answers politely. The officer nods turning to leave. 

“Thank you for your assistance in this matter Himura san,” the officer adds with a stiff bow before he returns to his duties. Himura nods, and turns to Kaoru with a pleased expression. 

“If you wish to get changed this one will wait. This one believes you have as much right to be there as this one does to see this to its conclusion,” Himura smiles her way. Kaoru lets an absolutely beaming smile cross her face, she heads to her room to change into her training gear. True to his word Himura is still waiting by the gate. 

“Please wait here with the children Dr. Gensai, we don’t know how dangerous this will be,” Kaoru requests before falling into step behind the red head. Himura keeps an even stride as he cuts through the town with ease, his face however is more masked than she’s seen it so far. 

“Hiruma Gohei, that is the name of this imposter, not Hitokiri Battousai,” he says quietly as they continue, “this one will take care of the fighting. This one does not wish to see you injured during this skirmish. Even if it is daylight, this one suspects he will still be dangerous.” 

“Hiruma? There was a student that studied at our school named that a long time ago… I think he was expelled for twisting the Kamiya ideals then,” she says following to a row of shady looking houses. 

“This one also suspects your father did something to his right hand. He seems unable to hold a sword with according to reports. This one would ask you not to be frightened of anything you see here today,” Himura turns to her, “this one… I… I do not wish to frighten anyone anymore. Well… except arrogant men such as this Hiruma man, that I do not.” 

“So your speech patterns are more to put people at ease? That would make sense,” she smiles and claps his shoulder in assurance, “I trust you to do the right thing Kenshin san, you seem to know more about what’s going on than I do.” 

“This one just hopes that trust is not misplaced,” he whispers before stepping forward. He doesn’t have to draw his blade, the men loitering around the courtyard stand and stare at him as soon as they see him. Himura’s left hand is on the hilt of his silver sword. 

“So you’re back little runt,” the large man calls, “and this time you’ve stepped into my domain.” 

“Your domain?” the red head asks, and all of a sudden Kaoru can hear the weight behind his voice. That quiet presence from before is suddenly replaced with a powerful chi that wraps itself firmly around the area. His eyes flash that golden color for a moment, “you have no domain here. I was wondering why they would send me to Tokyo, how dare you drag not only the legend of the Battousai into your disgusting acts, but that of the Kamiya school as well.” 

“Who are you to judge me? You’re just a scrawny little weakling that has to rely on a silver sword,” the man spits in anger. The red head raises an eyebrow at him, and Kaoru feels a shiver run down her back as the red head draws his sword. 

“A scavenger like you has no right to judge the man whose name you have been dragging through the mud with your fowl acts,” Himura responds darkly, “how dare you use my name to get away with this.” Kaoru feels her blood freeze in her veins, his words from earlier making so much sense now. He was Hitokiri Battousai, even if he didn’t act like it most of the time. 

“So you’re the Battousai? There isn’t enough room for two in this world,” Hiruma shouts as he lunges forward. Himura bats him aside like he’s a fly, slamming him into the building with a deep seated righteous fury behind his actions. 

“There is no room for any more assassins in this world, that name was cast aside for a reason,” Himura Kenshin growls stepping forward, his chi sends a wave of fear through all of the men surrounding them. It does not however effect her that way, its as if he’s manipulating it. Hiruma stands up, he’s scuffed up but not down yet. There’s a fear in his eyes though, he can see the truth to what her red headed ally is saying. 

“You cannot be him, he was supposed to be the strongest. The most terrifying creature in all of Kyoto during the revolution, how could that be you?” Hiruma spits out trying to strike again. Kaoru looses track of Kenshin as he darts forward, the only visible sign of him the flashes of silver as he darts forward. He brings the sword down hard onto the man’s shoulder, and there’s the sickening crunch of bones. He screams with pain as he crumbles to the ground and Kenshin just looks at him disgusted. 

“Your life as a swordsman is now over, all of you will turn yourselves over to the proper authorities and repent for your crimes. Should you fail to do so I will contact the wolves, I’m sure they’d love an excuse to chase such vile creatures. In the mean time I will be here watching over Tokyo as I once did for Kyoto,” Kenshin warns, “the next human or supernatural creature that attempts to dislodge the peace we worked so hard to achieve is going to be fed to the Wolves of Mibu. Aku. Soku. Zan. Do we understand each other?” 

“Ye-es,” the men quiver under the weight of his stare. Kenshin sighs, and is about to turn to her when Hiruma stands up. He takes a desperate lunge at her before Kenshin neatly slices off his left arm. All of the blood from his now stump of an arm spraying away from them. 

“Yukimura san,” Kenshin calls, and the door opens giving way to several police officers waiting nearby, “thank you for allowing this one to assist you. Hiruma will need a doctor, everyone else is unharmed.” Kenshin sheathes his blade as they take over the scene. 

“The pleasure is all ours Himura san, we were afraid this would be a long drawn out fight that would cost us the lives of several officers. We appreciate your assistance in the matter,” the police chief bows slightly signaling for his men to arrest the ruffians loitering around them, “you and Kamiya san are welcome to leave now.” Kaoru leads them back to the dojo, she glances over at her companion who looks nervous now that they are no longer at the scene. 

“So... you’re really him? Hitokiri Battousai I mean,” she asks turning as the reach the river near the dojo. 

“Unfortunately, yes this one is,” he sighs settling back into the strange speech pattern again. 

“Thank you, for your help clearing my father’s name. I wish we could have done something similar for you,” Kaoru gives him a warm smile, he looks confused at her. 

“You.. you are not afraid of this one? Even knowing the truth, who this one was back then?” Kenshin searches her face. 

“You might not have told me the whole truth, but you didn’t lie either. You said he was an imposter, you went out of your way to protect me when you didn’t have to. I would say that I owe you Kenshin san,” Kaoru responds warmly. She sees the way his shoulders drop in relief, “you said you have more work here to do in Tokyo, that you plan to protect it as you did Kyoto. Do you have a place to stay while you work on that?” 

“No, this one does not,” Kenshin responds with a frown. 

“Then you may stay with me at the school, I must ask that you refrain from bloodying my school like you did with Hiruma’s arm however,” she says offering him a hand. He smiles at her warmly, meeting her hand halfway with a firm shake. 

“You have this one’s word then,” he smiles brilliantly. 

“Good, you can start by going back to playing with the kids, they wear poor Dr. Gensai out,” Kaoru smiles. 


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making fun of Kenshin, meeting Yahiko, Sanosuke, and a few old favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line breaks are point of view changes.
> 
> Do I have to write chapter summaries or can I just write events for all of you? leave a comment with preferences.

Kenshin is more amused by Kaoru’s curious glances and stares than anything else. The police check in with him daily much to her surprise and his entertainment. Yukimura is an old friend from the revolution, so generally he’s just finding out where he’s been for ten years. Which for the human has been a long time, not so much for him, it just feels like a long nap. 

“So… what exactly did you do in Kyoto, not the assassin part, but what that man was talking about?” Kaoru finally asks one day. Yukimura is sipping tea with them in the receiving area. 

“Himura kun was instrumental in making the werewolves pull back their assault on the Satsuma and Choushu clans,” Yukimura answers, “the Wolves had taken over at least one of the squads of Shinsengumi. Until Himura kun’s timely intervention they were slaughtering us trying to help their side win.” 

“I merely told them if they continued to use their full strength then they would be subject to my full power, and that was after a traitor tried to get me killed,” Kenshin chuckles, “they quickly took the offered deal.” 

“You must have really left a mess across Kyoto for them to take that deal,” Yukimura comments before taking another sip, “by the way, we keep coming across a name in our dealings that you may know. Kawashiro Kiirie?” 

“I’m aware of her. It’s more of a title than anything else. She is currently leading the supernatural community,” Kenshin responds with a frown, “did you have a question about her?” 

“Sort of, can she be trusted to do what’s right for humanity?” Yukimura asks. 

“She is charged with carrying forth what is best for all beings, not just supernatural ones. She is the one that asked me to keep watch over Tokyo, there were whispers of ill will in the area she did not appreciate,” Kenshin hums sipping his tea. 

“What kind of person is Kawashiro san?” Kaoru asks. Kenshin thinks about it, the answer is complicated for him. 

“Kiirie san, the original was a kind individual, not unlike yourself Kaoru dono. The current Kawashiro san has a colder exterior, but she does care deeply for the people. Especially those who have suffered,” he explains, “you would probably find her standoffish at first, but you would be good friends after a while. At least I think so, hopefully the two of you never meet though. Trouble follows the heir, and so it follows Kawashiro san now.” 

“That I have heard,” Yukimura agrees, “there’s stirrings of unrest in various pockets around the country. Since you arrived this area has settled down for the moment, most of that had to do with the rumors that Hiruma was propagating.” 

“That is unfortunate, in the sense that rumors of the legend of that hitokiri being here will probably bring out more than a few of my old rivals,” Kenshin sighs, “but it cannot be helped. There is still a foul scent that lingers over Tokyo, hopefully I can get it cleared up.” 

“Hopefully Himura kun,” Yukimura raises his glass, “well I’m afraid I have to get back to work now Himura Kun. It was a pleasure speaking with both of you.” 

“Like wise Yukimura keibu,” Kaoru smiles standing to escort him to the door. Kenshin takes up their discarded cups to take them to wash, after a moment Kaoru returns. “He seems too kind to have been in the war, then again most of the time you also seem that way.” 

“Oro? Only most of the time?” Kenshin questions as he washes the tea cups, “this one thinks you are making fun of him now. You are aware this one was the dreaded murderer Battousai that he was. Fearsome and terrible was this one’s wrath. Rooms would fall silent as this one put a hand to his sword hilt.” 

“You are ridiculous,” Kaoru chuckles, “I’m planning to go see a friend in town today, her family owns the Akabeko, would you like to come with?” Kenshin places the washed cups aside to dry his hands. 

“If you would like this one to,” he smiles, “how has the hunt for new students gone?” 

“Not so well, the last bunch was scared off by that irate giant,” she huffs in annoyance, “I’ll meet you by the gate once I’ve changed.” Kenshin nods, he’s glad he decided to stay at her dojo. She doesn’t treat him like he’s some infallible being, it’s a refreshing change from the end of the war. Though if he’s at all honest he sort of hopes that Saitou catches up to him again soon, he misses the snarky wolf. He waters the vegetable garden while he’s waiting for her to finish up. 

Kaoru dresses in a cheery yellow kimono, her hair is pulled back with a pretty indigo ribbon, and he can barely catch the faint trace of perfume she’s using. He’s starting to wish he actually brought a change of clothes… perhaps he should look into it while he’s in the capital? Kaoru leads him into town, she’s been an excellent guide. Showing him all the shortcuts and introducing him to the local business owners. It cuts a little bit of time off his rounds at night. 

“Kaoru chan,” one of the women greets her, “who’s your friend?” 

“This one is Himura Kenshin,” he says with a soft bow and a smile. Tae is a tall woman with plain features, she also has a charming smile. They discuss several topics at the restaurant as they leave a scent burns his nose, he follows after it finding a young boy at the end of the trail. He’s not a vampire or a wolf, but he is something. Kaoru follows after him curiously. 

“Is he alright?” the girl asks looking over the pale child. 

“This one is unsure, Dr. Gensai’s opinion would be needed,” Kenshin hums lifting the boy up carefully in his arms. The child opens his eyes, the dark brown orbs are hazy, like he’s been drugged. He takes another sniff, not drugs he determines, but probably in a lot of pain. “Where would the doctor be now, this one thinks it would be imperative we seek him out immediately.” 

“This way,” Kaoru says standing up, dark blue eyes filled with concern. Kenshin follows her back to the doctor’s clinic, he ignores the eyes staring at him from the shadows, he knows trouble when he feels it. Gensai is thorough in his work, the boy is given a light pain killer at Kenshin’s insistence. 

“This one has an errand to run Kaoru dono, please remain with the boy for now,” he requests. She nods, not questioning his sudden need to be alone. 

Kenshin steps into the shadows and follows the trail of last being that had been watching him. Not that it was an unusual occurrence, since the fake Battousai incident he had gained twice as many shadows… again. He sighs, the little goblins come out when they realize he’s not just going to let them get away with stalking him. 

“You can come out now, that you can,” he says quietly, “I need information, and I’m sure your network has it for me.” 

“Why are you here?” the goblin asks, “your kind generally aren’t allowed to travel alone. Where is your guardian?” 

“When you say that in that matter you make it sound as if this one is a child, this one hasn’t been a child since before your clan was born centuries ago,” he reminds them with scolding tone, “speaking of children, what is the child’s story? The one I collected?” 

“If we find out will you leave? You brought true evil with you,” the goblin complains. 

“No, because this one did not bring that evil to this place. This one came to remove the evil plaguing Tokyo,” he responds truthfully, “the heir sent me to deal with the situation.” 

“Liar,” another demon hisses from the shadows, “that woman is not the heir!” 

“Shhh! The bloodsuckers don’t know that,” Kenshin says, “I’m not hiding from everyone, just them and the wolves. Well… most of the wolves. There’s a few this one doesn’t mind.” 

“The guardian is headed towards Tokyo, he’s been stalled by assignments,” the little demon responds with a scowl, it looks like a kitsune. 

“You mean this one’s self-appointed babysitter,” Kenshin corrects, “which this one does not need. Do you know what’s going on with the child this one just found?” 

“The child is the son of a Tokyo based samurai Myojin Yatsumoto, he was killed soon after the child was born. The child never really met him, the mother fell sick a couple years ago,” one of the goblins responds, “the two of them feel into debt with the local yakuza.” 

“She was contaminated by a vampire in the hopes it would heal her, but she was then left to die in the sunlight. Leaving the kid orphaned and in the hands of those same Yakuza,” a different goblin informs him, “they are using him, and his father’s blood to their advantage.” 

“What is he? You know this one has no intentions of abusing him,” Kenshin explains. So reluctantly the goblins inform him of what he wants to know, he feels his chi rise at what the Yakuza had been doing. He hears the nearby creaking of wood, he has to take deep breaths and pull himself back together. 

“This one will take care of the Yakuza, that will not be tolerated,” Kenshin growls. None of the lurking supernatural creatures doubt that in the slightest. 

* * *

He knew things were bad in Tokyo, there were reports of unrest amongst many of the night dwellers there. Not to mention the reports about a fake Hitokiri Battousai running about the town. Rumor was that Kawashiro’s stand in had sent Auron with the message for him. He’d ran into the youngling on his way back, the 13 year old was more wise than most of the council members, staying out of the limelight unless absolutely necessary. 

He was more like Himura than anyone cared to notice, drifting silently in and out, Saitou had made an effort to track down Himura’s sensei to teach the kid as well when the kid turned 8. Hiko Seijuro was shocked, and rather unpleased to see the both of them. After Saitou casually explained why Himura had disappeared, (which in his opinion was because his stand in tried to kill him) Hiko had agreed to train the boy for his own protection. 

Auron, being a level headed kid thanked him for his efforts by saving his life. He had been in some bad situations, silver swords leaving him virtually unable to fight back when the teen appeared. Fighting them off and getting him to a safe place without really breaking a sweat. The paladins chasing after him had ran with their tails between their legs. He really wondered if Himura even knew about the kid before he was sent to deliver a message to him. 

He turns the corner to find the stand in stalking her way down the corridor. She looks uneasy, and he wonders what drama she’s dealing with this time. 

“You sent word that you had news about the idiot?” Saitou asks falling to step beside her. 

“Yes, I’ve sent him to Tokyo to deal with that rumor you brought to me about the false Battousai,” black haired beauty responds with a frown, “he’s still not on speaking terms with me.” 

“You tried to kill him,” the wolf snorts, “even I was pissed off about that.” 

“He killed my fiancé, how else would you have expected me to respond?” she scowls. 

“He was just doing what he had to,” the wolf shrugs, he’d been in enough of those situations to know the feeling, “at least when we fought during the war he knew I was only fighting for the side I believed in. At least I didn’t go behind his back after gaining his trust and try to kill him.” 

“We all had a side in that war,” she responds, “we had a disagreement, that was no reason for him to avoid me like this.” 

“You married him, and THEN you tried to kill him. Well admittedly that didn’t really work out for you seeing as you ended up turned from the experience. If Tokio had done that to me I probably would have made myself scarce as well,” the wolf responds, “are you past the need for revenge yet?” 

“It’s been ten years since then, of course I’m past that. I’m more concerned he left me in charge of all of this while he’s been gone,” she frowns, “he’s never really given me a chance to apologize for it either.” 

“I think he left you in charge for two reasons, he doesn’t want to lead being the first. The second being that he was upset at the betrayal,” the wolf comments dryly, “I’m heading for Tokyo then, that idiot needs someone to look after him.” 

“Would you take a note for me? An apology?” she asks looking at him curiously. 

“No, you should apologize in person for that,” the wolf points out, “I will imply he should check in at some point though.” Saitou leaves the woman to go check in on Okita, the poor kid has been with Katsura since the diplomat was changed helping him adjust. The vampire greets him with a soft smile. 

“It’s been a while Saitou kun,” Katsura says sitting formally as he and Okita go over more of the paperwork involved in running the supernatural faction, “any word from Himura kun?” 

“No unfortunately, I was hoping you had spoken with the idiot,” Saitou sighs, “I’m being dispatched to Tokyo to see if he’s really there. Yukishiro honestly thought I would give him a note from her with an apology.” 

“Do you think Himura will forgive her?” Okita asks cautiously. 

“I sincerely doubt it, the Battousai is nothing if not stubborn,” Saitou responds lighting up a cigarette, “If he is there I will stay there and work with him. Now what do we have on the situation in Tokyo?” 

* * *

Kenshin frowns, he hadn’t expected the situation with Hiruma to be the only thing that popped up in Tokyo. The situation with the Yakuza taking advantage of the lower supernatural beings however was something he hadn’t anticipated, and it severely irked him. He had rescued the young man from their clutches only to be challenged by the half demon fighter for hire. Zanza stood across from him in the courtyard of the dojo with an easy smile and a zanbato. 

“What’s wrong Imperialist? Afraid you’ll lose?” Kenshin sighs. Kaoru is watching from the hall, and she has a cringe working across her face. Kenshin already knows what’s bothering her, every time he gets into a fight anywhere near her dojo it takes days almost weeks to repair on his own. 

“If you insist on fighting this one, then please let us go somewhere else to fight. There is no need for us to destroy Kaoru dono’s home with this fight you are insisting upon,” he explains. The fighter for hire considers him for a moment before nodding. 

“That’s agreeable, I can understand you not wanting to harm the little lady’s place,” the man says with a nod, “I know a place we can tear up without too much problem. If you’re up for it Himura Battousai.” 

“This one is a rurouni now, and would be most obliged if you didn’t call this one that,” he sighs. Kaoru doesn’t follow them as Zanza leads him away, she’s seen him fight enough times to realize if he truly let loose it makes an awful mess. Zanza leads him to a deserted area next to the river, and Kenshin lets a little of his chi fly to disperse the wildlife. 

“I dunno why you think calling you something other than the Battousai is going to change anything,” Zanza says stretching out, “doesn’t change the fact you’re still a dirty Imperialist.” 

“This one may have sided with the Imperialists once, but this one is no longer one of their members. This one ceased to be part of the Imperialists after the battle of Toba Fushimi, that he did,” Kenshin points out drawing his sword, “why do you wish to fight this one so badly?” 

“To clear the name of those who fought under the Sekihotei, those wronged by the Imperialists and used as a scapegoat,” Zanza starts to shake with rage, “die you god damned Imperialist!” Kenshin frowns dodging his strike, he was vaguely aware of the Sekihotei. He had been so engrossed with dodging all the Supernatural forces and setting up Kawashiro’s succession that he had missed what else was going on at the close of the war. 

“So be it,” Kenshin responds, he dodges the huge sweep of the blade. For hours Zanza attempts to hit him, he just gets more angry as the match progresses. 

“Why don’t you attack? Are you only good at running?” the young man taunts, Kenshin lifts an eyebrow before he neatly slices the zanbato in half with a clean strike. 

“Hardly,” Kenshin responds calmly, “are you quite through with your temper tantrum?” The fighter for hire drops the blade and goes to swing at him, Kenshin sidesteps the punch and sheathes his sword. He catches punch after punch, and slowly the fighter wears himself out, “This one is truly sorry for what happened to the Sekihotei, but this one is not responsible for their deaths.” 

“You were, and you still are an imperialist! How could you ever understand the betray you and your allies committed against the Sekihotei?” the fighter attempts to punch in him again and Kenshin catches his fist and head butts him, sending him flying backwards. “You ain’t human are ya?” 

“No, this one is not human,” he acknowledges, “this one however does not think that the supernatural should interfere with humans and their ways of life. If this one could help bring the Sekihotei some justice he would, but this one believes it is too late. Otherwise you wouldn’t be fighting this way.” Zanza stands on wobbly legs, his eyes flash a copper color. 

“You’re damn right its too late for that, you filthy murderers killed Captain Sagara!” Zanza hisses launching himself back at him. Kenshin swiftly grabs him and throws him halfway across into the river. Zanza breeches the water and comes running back at him. 

“This one told you that he no longer wishes to be called that,” he says sighing as the other man continues to charge him, “enough.” As Zanza goes to throw another punch he locks him in place with his chi. “This one has no intention of harming you, but should you continue to pressure this one to fight you will be harmed.” Zanza stands there frozen mid swing, his face is a mixture of horror and frustration. 

“Let me go,” the fighter hisses. 

“This one will let you go if you promise to let go of your anger,” Kenshin counters, “that anger that you hold to will only make you bitter. It will blind you to brilliance of life that is all around you, that it will.” 

“Shut up, its not as though a filthy Imperialist would understand,” Zanza spits. 

“Maybe, maybe not. You will cease the meaningless fighting for now,” Kenshin responds, “because this one has no desire to fight you. Especially knowing you’ve had to fight all of your life so far for a place to belong. This one knows that feeling all to well.” 

“What would you know of it?” Zanza growls, still balancing on the one foot. 

“This one is not human, and frequently was perused by the Paladins as a youth. It was only recently that a truce was formed between the Supernatural of Japan and their hunters. By keeping the younger generations in check and not harming the humans it has allowed more peaceful generations of each to flourish and grow. What you are doing threatens to bring their wrath down upon all of us.” 

“SO?” He screams, and Kenshin walks to right in front of his face and stares him down. 

“You will not threaten the peace that so many gave their lives for. We have all sacrificed something in that war Zanza,” Kenshin points out, “while for a lot of people it was their lives, for others it was their own freedom. I will not deny that the cost I paid was not the same as the Sekihotei’s, but in the scheme of things what I paid with will haunt me far longer than a symbol of evil painted on my back.” 

“Freedom?” Zanza looks at him confused. 

“I sacrificed my ability to blend into the darkness and shadows to bring peace to the supernatural world for the humans. Giving them the chance to choose their own fate rather than have it forced on them as previous supernatural heads would have done,” Kenshin sighs, “Your destructive path ends now half demon Zanza, you will work with me to achieve peace for your friends in the Sekihotei. If you cannot handle that one of the major supernatural powers will find out about you and you will be killed.” 

“It doesn’t sound like I have much of a choice,” Zanza responds. 

“Neither of us do,” Kenshin nods releasing the fighter for hire, “let us introduce ourselves properly this time. This one is Himura Kenshin, formerly Hitokiri Battousai of the Ishin Shishi.” He offers the man a hand up as he falls forward, the other takes it. 

“Sagara Sanosuke, survivor of the Sekihotei,” he responds. 

“See that wasn’t so hard? Come with this one, Kaoru dono should not be left to the cooking if you wish it to be edible,” Kenshin smiles gesturing for him to follow after him. 


	3. Blood Starved and Cranky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanosuke and Kenshin have a moment, Saitou makes an appearance in Tokyo, and more of the friendship between Saitou and Kenshin is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tokio is Saitou's wife.

He’d heard legends about the Battousai during his youth, a ghost in the night whose very presence scared the rest of the nightlife into behaving. Himura however was not what he expected at all, a tiny red head that barely measured up to his shoulder. Up until the red head had trapped him in his massive chi he had believed it all to be rumor. He nearly shit his pants when that chi froze him in place with a look, that chi that came from nowhere. 

Himura didn’t radiate power, nor did he flaunt it, he just sat in some human’s kitchen cooking like it was perfectly normal. Kamiya was perfectly normal, besides the fact she was hosting 3 different supernatural creatures in her home. The samurai brat she was training was something, but Himura was immensely protective of him. Anytime someone strayed to close to the child that chi would flare and whomever thought it would be a good idea to reach for the boy would do a double take and walk away. 

Yahiko, the kid, was dazed looking, like he’d just come out of being drugged. As he recovered from whatever experience he’d had he realized he was safe and made little trouble with the other two. Sanosuke however had no idea what the kid was, only that he was severely traumatized from the experience he’d obviously been taken from. 

Which left Himura himself, the man, because no child could act the way he was about Yahiko’s condition. What had happened in the other man’s past? His speech during their fight came back to him like a blow, not just their lives, but their freedoms. Himura had been captured once, that’s what he’d meant. The fear in his eyes for the smaller boy was real, but so was the deep resentment. Himura had a tendency to try to blend in, his chi virtually non-existent unless someone approached them for no reason. 

Children flocked to the small red head like he was some sort of one man circus, and he seemed to take it in stride. Kamiya gained students, and with them the dojo thrived. Himura would prepare lunch for her and the students, and Sanosuke found himself put to work repairing and maintaining the dojo under his careful supervision. Himura wanted nothing to do with training the students, but he did work with Yahiko directly in defensive martial arts. Something that Sanosuke wanted in on after his swift and sudden defeat at the red head’s hands. 

“Himura?” he questions. The red head turns as he’s hanging up the laundry during Kamiya’s classes. 

“Oro?” The response isn’t surprised, he’s never been able to sneak up on Himura. The red head glances his way with a nod, after the fight he’s only been cordial to Sanosuke. Which if it had been Sanosuke who’d been bothered, fought, and then won he’d be far less personable. 

“I’d like to learn whatever it is you’re teaching the brat,” he says. 

“This one will consider it, but the training for Yahiko is to prevent him from being held against his will again. That it is,” the red head explains, “the yakuza kidnapped him against his will after his mother died. This one will not allow that to happen again, not without serious consequences, that he will not.” That certainly explained a lot, the Yakuza in charge of a young supernatural being’s destiny would have lasting problems for the youth. 

“I’ll look out for him as well Himura, I had no idea,” Sanosuke sees the serious look melt into one of general concern. 

“Kenshin is perfectly fine Sanosuke san,” he says with a sigh, “this one senses you are far more preceptive than you wish to be known. Are you doing well?” 

“Better, the little Missy runs a tight ship. She’s actually a decent teacher, but don’t tell her I said that,” he gives the red head a smile, “and its just Sano. Only old people call me by my full name.” The red head snorts, and Sanosuke realizes he’s missed something again. 

“This one will not say anything,” there’s a hidden mirth to his smile, like there’s a secret he doesn’t yet know about the red head. 

“What is it?” He asks not liking the expression one iota. 

“Sano, this one fought in the battles against the Tokugawa as an adult. How old do you think this one is?” The red head asks slyly. Sanosuke looks at him, and not for the first time he remembers how old the young looking man acts. 

“Appearance wise you look like you’re in your early 20’s, but if you fought in Kyoto that would make you at least in your thirties,” Sano responds. 

“You’d be close if not for the supernatural factors. This one lied and said he was fifteen when he joined said dirty imperialists,” the man jokes with him, “which at the time was centuries younger than this one’s actual age.” 

“Centuries?” Sano chokes out, “damn.” 

“At least you did not call this one a liar over it,” the red head chuckles, “I’m not even from Japan originally.” The red head looks at him curiously, watching his expression, Sano looks at him puzzled. 

“You don’t have an accent at all though... well besides your strange way of speaking, but that seems to be something you are more than aware of given the way you slip in and out of it so easily,” Sano says eyeing him strangely, “where?” 

“The mainland, centuries ago. Thus the lack of accent,” the red head chuckles, “no, none of them had red hair either which was most annoying.” 

“Kenshin?” He asks watching the other man flick the last piece of laundry out before hanging it. 

“Yes Sano?” The red head says gathering up the basket. 

“You were captured when you were young weren’t you? That’s why you’re looking out for Yahiko,” Sano asks. 

“Multiple times,” the man admits with a sad look, “once by those I considered family, and once by slave traitors after my host family was killed. It took every last ounce of strength I possessed not to kill those Yakuza for what they did to little Yahiko. It will take months for the boy to fully recover, if not years.” The sad look hardens at the mention of Yahiko, and Sano realizes that he means it. He doesn’t know if he could have restrained himself in such a situation. 

“I’m sorry Kenshin,” he says. 

“You are not to blame for this one’s traumas as youngling Sano,” the red head sighs, “this one just wants you to understand why he acts the way he does. What you did and didn’t do are not this one’s business, that they are not.” 

* * *

Saitou watches Tokyo for a few days with suspicion, for being a place where Himura was supposed to be it was awfully calm. Then the idiocy picked up, he spent a while conversing with officer Yukimura. Himura was here, and he was lying relatively low, returning to VERY old habits if things were to be believed. Staying at a dojo and helping the young assistant master there get back on her feet. Doing laundry and cooking as the young woman trained young men into swordsman, the occasional young girl was also in said classes. He stalks by and glances in, Himura has his back turned, he’s conversing with a young half demon it appears. The rooster haired youth seems very interested in whatever it is they are talking about. 

He has no doubt that the Battousai knows he’s there, but he wonders why he isn’t reacting. Then he overhears what the Battousai is saying as he finishes with the day’s laundry. The red head is absorbed in his own past right now, about when he was a captive, and... what? The Battousai, the most fearsome creature probably to ever walk this island was sold to slave traitors in his past? What the hell else was he missing about the other man. 

Saitou frowns to himself and walks back to the police station to write a cable to Okita. That would explain the Battousai’s aversion to the limelight, every time he’d been subjected to it he’d been probably caged up like an animal. He’d let the other man wander a bit more before he checked in. Even the Battousai should get some freedom after all the chaos that was the revolution. 

* * *

He’d felt Saitou’s chi earlier as he’d been speaking with Sanosuke, it wasn’t like the wolf to leave him be like this. He paused mid step causing Sano to run into him, Saitou had overhead that. He would no doubt never live it down, he groans stepping into the dojo to check in on Miss Kaoru and her students. The seven or so boys had already left and she was working with a young girl named Tsubame and Yahiko. Both of them were copying her movements enthusiastically. Kaoru turned to face him with a smile, letting the two students settle into their repetitions. 

“They both work really hard, I’m glad to see Yahiko coming and more out of his shell,” she says giving him a sweaty grin, “Tae sent Tsubame to learn some defensive moves as well.” 

“This one is glad as well. This one feared the blood loss might have taken a toll on the boy,” Kenshin comments with a frown. 

“Blood loss?” Sano whispers confused. Kenshin nods with a deep set scowl, “what blood loss.” 

“The boy is of Fae heritage, his blood was drained by the Yakuza to keep him weak and under control,” he responds darkly, “this one could tell immediately that was a problem. Along with something else, most of it seems to have flushed from his system.” 

“Kenshin?” Kaoru looks at him worriedly. 

“This one will be fine,” he assures her, “an old friend is in town that this one can spare with to deal with his anger issues over the matter. Can you watch over the dojo and little Yahiko for this one?” 

“I’M NOT LITTLE!” The boy complains before continuing his sword katas. 

“You sure look little from here shrimp,” Sano chuckles, “I got this Kenshin. Go take care of yourself for a bit.” 

“It is very much appreciated Sano, that it is,” he nods, “if you would excuse this one Kaoru dono.” She nods, but allows him to leave without much of a fuss. Sanosuke can handle the dojo for a few hours while he blows off some steam. He sends his chi out to find Saitou’s, the man had actually left and not remained behind... had something bothered him? He tugged at the werewolf’s chi before following it down to the supernatural area of the police station. The wolf of Mibu was puffing on a cigarette as he approached, putting the offending smelling thing out when he spots him. 

“You seemed preoccupied earlier, I’m surprised you bothered to come looking for me,” the wolf comments dryly. 

“I am in need of a good spar, and don’t want to worry about killing my opponent. Are you up for the task?” Kenshin asks dropping his overly polite mannerisms. Saitou wouldn’t appreciate them anyways. 

“If you’re asking me to duel then of course, I’d love the opportunity to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours,” he responds with a grin, “let me leave a note for Yukimura. He was supposedly looking for me.” The wolf moves inside, and Kenshin lets out a long-suffering sigh. How much the island had changed since he’d first arrived centuries ago. 

The civilized world was so very different than the feudal systems Sophitia, Solomon, and he had encountered upon their arrival. The people had grown and matured into their own, and their culture had exploded into a thing of beauty over the last few centuries. Then there was the ugliness that accompanied that beauty. The slavers, the Yakuza, the bloodsucking ticks... he feels a tap of his shoulder, the wolf is looking at him with concern. 

“Perhaps we ought to hold off on your duel and simply talk Battousai, you are too distracted right now for your own good,” he says, “do you know a good place where we won’t be overheard?” 

“Anywhere I let my chi seriously fly,” he comments irritably, “this way, and I need to work out some frustrations before I break something. Or worse yet hurt someone.” 

“And who exactly has the great and terrible Hitokiri of legends so worked up that he wants to break something? You aren’t usually this easy to irritate,” he chuckles letting the unlit cigarette dangle out of the side of his mouth as they walk through the town. 

“A boy in my care, his treatment in the hands of the local Yakuza,” he spits, “captured and farmed for blood.” He glances at the wolf beside him, the other man’s face has darkened to something dangerous. 

“Did you kill any of them?” He questions quietly. 

“No, surprisingly. I did break quite a few bones though,” he admits blushing scarlet. 

“You needn’t have bothered, I’m sure a show of teeth would have sufficed,” he growls, “I will send a patrol group to--” 

“You will not,” Kenshin responds, “violence against the human population will get us nowhere good fast. You of all people know that.” 

“Then what is your suggestion then Battousai? Let them simply wander around and get away with it?” Saitou looks even more irritated than he does. 

“No, we let the Paladins address it,” he says firmly, “dealing direct punishments to humanity would be in violations of the treaties we all have been working so hard to establish.” 

“Fine, have it your way,” Saitou huffs, “Yukishiro wants to apologize by the way.” 

“It’s rather late for an apology at this point,” Kenshin frowns turning from the other man. 

“It’s also been a decade for humanity, she’s had ten years to realize what a terrible idea that was,” Saitou points out. 

“Are you defending her? I thought you agreed with me,” Kenshin responds. 

“I don’t disagree with you, had Tokio attempted to assassinate me I would have made myself scarce as well,” Saitou agrees. 

“Then what are you trying to tell me? I’m old not a mind reader,” Kenshin mutters. 

“I am trying to remind you that humanity makes mistakes and that you keep preaching for us to forgive them and their idiocy,” Saitou sighs, “kami sama you are old Battousai.” 

“Thanks,” he groans. 

“The other thing is that it bothers me. Did you even know about Auron before all of this?” Saitou asks. 

“Who is Auron? I received a note in Tomoe’s handwriting with an odd scent on it, but I never met the messenger,” he says looking over at the wolf curiously. The wolf goes pale, and reaches for his lighter. 

“I apologize, but I need the tobacco after that comment,” he says making sure he’s upwind from him. 

“Why do you look so terrified?” Kenshin feels his concern grow at the other man’s unease. 

“Auron is your son,” he says staring him down, “I found out about him shortly after you disappeared.” 

“I have a son?” Kenshin feels his eyes widen, “and he’s running messages for Tomoe now?” 

“To be honest he takes more after you than he does Yukishiro,” Saitou admits, “I took him to your old sensei to be trained.” 

“I bet Hiko sensei was thrilled about that,” he groans, “I am never going to live any of this down am I?” 

“You would be surprised, no one has really put it together besides the inner circle, and Auron hates the politics as much as you do if not more. He’s out on assignment more often than not,” Saitou responds. 

“Does he even know who I am?” Kenshin wonders, “or does he just know me by reputation?” 

“He knows about you from Hiko, and possibly whatever Katsura says. Yukishiro is often too busy trying to clean up the mess she made to keep an eye on him,” Saitou laughs, “serves her right for trying to kill you.” 

“Indeed,” he snorts thinking about how all of that turned out, “I suppose I should check in at some point, just to see how bad things are going for her. That and meet this child of mine that I knew nothing about.” 

“He’s a good kid, I’ve kept an eye on him for you. He’s saved my life a few times from the paladins while you’ve been off galavanting around the country like some sort of faery tale character,” Saitou snorts, “he knows why you left, he doesn’t seem to blame you for it. Not after everything we’ve discussed.” 

“I feel horrible about it,” Kenshin sighs, “now I’m almost not even mad about the Yakuza’s behavior knowing that I left a child behind in all this mess.” 

“I thought you said you weren’t a virgin? Back when you were pretending to be a prostitute to hide from that moron Izukai,” Saitou snorts. 

“I wasn’t,” Kenshin repeats with a frown, “one of the court advisors forced themselves on me during my first century of life. I ate them before they could repeat the offense.” Saitou looks rather mortified at the remark. 

“Didn’t you say you were trapped looking like you were 6 for centuries?” he questions. 

“I did, and that was exactly what age I looked like. Despite that awful introduction to sex it thankfully wasn’t my only reference to it. I had read plenty on the subject and walked in on my foster parents enough to know that wasn’t how it was supposed to feel,” he chuckles recalling the blush on Sophitia’s the face, “it was rather educational and rather embarrassing for all of us at the time.” 

“I can imagine,” Saitou chuckles, “how was your real first time then? The time you actually participated in it willingly?” 

“Overwhelming and nothing like the books said,” he chuckles recalling it, “my partner of the time may have taken offense however. She did try to kill me almost directly afterwards.” 

“Yukishiro? You just have no luck do you?” Saitou cackles. 

“I wasn’t complaining about it at the time if that’s what you're asking. She decided she wanted that from me and I wasn’t an unwilling participant in it,” he flushes at the memory, “I probably was the worst she’s ever had.” 

“You’re the only she’s probably had you imbecile. You did murder her fiancé and she was married to you afterwards. She doesn’t seem like the cheating type,” Saitou comments taking a long drag, “Tokio wasn’t my first, but she takes good care of me. I feel like I made the right choice when I do get the chance to stop in and see her.” 

“Is she supernatural as well?” Kenshin asks. 

“I doubt it, she might be a werewolf now because of me, but I doubt she started as one,” Saitou shrugs, “never bothered to ask that. Asked her a far different question.” 

“If you’d like--” Kenshin sees Saitou level him with a stare. 

“Your blood is far more trouble than its worth, besides... Auron already offered,” Saitou flicks the ash away from them, “she’s probably going to accept it from him at this rate. I told her its her choice, but that thanks to your idiocy I’m probably going to live several centuries longer than the average wolf.” 

“I wasn’t going to let you just die,” he responds. 

“I am not complaining about that Battousai, I’m complaining about everything afterwards,” the wolf counters, “I’d much rather be alive than dead.” 

“If only some were so fortunate,” he sighs, “how are Okita and Katsura?” 

“Katsura is amused and helping Yukishiro like the kind soul he is. Un passed away during an attack about four years ago. Oh, and Rin was assassinated by someone’s out of control fledgling,” Saitou reports. 

“That is sad, I rather liked that blonde idiot,” Kenshin frowns, “and Okita?” 

“Still learning about vampires and the like. He was never the brightest bulb, just one of the kindest,” Saitou nods, “thank you for saving him as well.” 

“It was a pleasure,” Kenshin nods. He yawns, and looks out over the river they’ve been staring at for the last thirty or so minutes, “are you going to keep guarding me like you swore you were going to?” 

“I’m not sure anymore,” Saitou answers honestly, “if you request than it yes. I overheard your conversation earlier.” 

“I suspected as much,” he sighs, “how much are you going to laugh at me?” 

“Actually I’m horrified. It explains so much about why you left Yukishiro in charge and deserted so fast when you had a chance,” the wolf responds honestly, “you’ve never had a chance to actually be on your own and do what you wanted have you?” 

“No, not until ten years ago when Tomoe almost managed to succeed where everyone else failed,” he responds sadly, “I decided her punishment would be to fill in for me. That was if she lived through the experience. I didn’t stick around to find out, Katsura was rather disappointed in me, but understood at the time.” 

“He’s not very impressed with Yukishiro either, I’d say he misses you,” Saitou summarizes, “more than Hiko does anyways.” 

“Hiko sensei only misses the sake I was making for him,” Kenshin laughs. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Saitou snorts, “lets get you home for now. You look tired Battousai.” 

“I feel tired,” he yawns again. 

“There’s a first, when’s the last time you fed?” Saitou inquires. 

“Ten years ago, off Tomoe and my would be murder’s blood,” he answers. 

“Dear god, I’m surprised you’re not blood starved,” he scowls. 

“I am actually, but I’m able to suppress it well so long as I don’t get too angry,” he mumbles leaning against the wolf. 

“But the Yakuza made you very angry,” he pointed out. 

“That they did,” he yawns, “this is going to sound very undignified, but I am too tired to care right now. If you could take me back to the dojo I would be most appreciative.” 

“Are you asking me to carry you like a child?” Saitou raises an eyebrow putting out his cigarette. Kenshin’s eyelids droop as he nods. 

“I’m asleep on my feet, and its far less dangerous than me attempting to sleep walk home,” he answers. He’s suddenly scooped up into the taller man’s arms, and the wolf just shakes his head. 

“The things I do for you,” the man grumbles. Kenshin it too tired to care as he buries his nose into the uniform jacket. He sneezes a few times at the awful smell of the cigarettes, but even his nose is too tired to complain more than that. 

“Thanks Saitou,” he mumbles. 

“You’re welcome Battousai,” the wolf answers. 

* * *

She watches the policeman carefully carry Kenshin in through the front gate and gestures for him to follow her. The red head hadn’t been sleeping well, she wasn’t aware that he could fall asleep while he was out on his errands. The tall policeman sets him down with surprising gentleness into his futon before shutting the door behind him. 

“Do you mind?” He asks pulling a cigarette from his coat. 

“I’d prefer you weren’t in the main area,” she answers showing him to an area the smoke won’t stink up, “how is he?” 

“Himura? Tired. He’s an old soul miss,” the man responds in a deep tone as he lights up his cigarette, “I doubt he’ll be up anytime soon.” 

“Is he okay though?” She asks watching him smoke. He opens his eyes, and she can see the deep amber of a wolf staring back at her. 

“He will be after he feeds, its been ten years since he’s had fresh blood and its probably taken its toll on his system,” the wolf across from her answers. Sanosuke comes sliding in before he can say much else. 

“What the hell are you doing here werewolf?” He hisses. 

“Sanosuke its fine, he brought Kenshin home,” she whispers back making a gesture for him to keep his voice down, “what do we do?” 

“I’ll quietly make some inquiries on my end, it shouldn’t be hard to find a few people who would be willing to donate to his cause,” the wolf responds glaring at Sanosuke. 

“Donate what?” Sanosuke asks turning to her. 

“Blood,” the werewolf responds, “he’s a day-walker you imbecile. That’s why he generally doesn’t partake in the practice.” 

“So he’s a vampire?” Kaoru asks. 

“Of a sort, that’s his business what he tells you. I’ve known him long enough to know he’s in a bad way,” the wolf responds with a frown, “he was always too stubborn for his own good. Matters of his own health seemed to be the worst to fight with him over.” 

“So how do we help him then?” Sanosuke asks, “I’ve never met a vamp that didn’t like to feed.” 

“Himura used to feed when he murdered which made it quite convenient, obviously that is no longer a viable option,” the wolf responds, “while I have no such qualms I do think he’d be a little irritated if I brought victims of my temper here for him to suck on.” 

“More than a little,” Kenshin’s tired voice says from behind them, “please do not discuss this with them Saitou.” Kaoru turns to see her friend looking extremely pale and his eyes are glowing an amber not unlike the wolf’s. 

“Unless you order me not to I will not stop, you are neglecting your own health Battousai,” the wolf responds. 

“Are you really going to work at pissing me off right now Saitou?” Kenshin’s eyes have narrowed dangerously, “because I could just as easily feed off you and be done with this discussion.” Kaoru feels herself tremble nervously as he threatens the man across from her. 

“Then do it,” the other man barks back, “blood-starved as you are you’ll only get more volatile until something or someone breaks. Better it be me that can handle it than one of your little playthings.” 

“They are not my playthings, they are my friends,” Kenshin’s voice has gone dangerously low. 

“They look an awful lot like food to me, but whatever. They’re your toys not mine,” he shrugs taking a puff of his cigarette. 

“Kenshin?” Kaoru calls, and her friend looks at her for a moment. The expression is terrifying, but its not a starved expression, its something else. After a moment his eyes widen and fade to amethyst again as he sighs. 

“I will make arrangements to deal with it tomorrow Saitou, not tonight. I’d just like to sleep tonight,” he rubs his eyes, “it feels like I haven’t slept in ten years.” 

“You probably haven’t really slept in that long to be honest,” the wolf shrugs, “I’ll keep watch tonight over your little base. You should feed tomorrow if you wish to be of any use protecting any of these humans.” 

“I shall take it into consideration,” the red head mumbles, “this one is fine Kaoru dono, please ignore the smoking mongrel about this one’s health. He is not this one’s doctor, that he is not.” 

“That is the most ridiculous speech pattern I have ever heard Battousai,” he snorts, “you really do have too much time on your hands.” Kenshin turns and amber eyes flash the werewolf’s direction before he continues back to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanosuke Sagara is a VERY perceptive person, it may seem out of character but I assure you he just seems a lot younger than he actually is in the series. That didn't come out right. Sanosuke is a scrappy fighter who is very aware of what's going on around him, he's just not as graceful as Kenshin, Kaoru, or Saitou, but he is aware of it. I hadn't decided what type of youkai (demon) he was at first. 
> 
> Cannon Sanosuke is 19 when we meet him in the series, he acts a lot more brash after meeting the Kenshin group, but underneath that he's not a total idiot. A man like that has spent years keeping himself alive for the last 10 years, he'd have to be clever and extremely preceptive not to end up dead or in slavery as Kenshin did as a child. Which brings up a bigger point, cannon Kenshin WAS sold into slavery after the deaths of his parents from cholera when he was like 6 before being rescued by Hiko. Sanosuke would have to be more clever than Kenshin was around that age, yes he was about 3 years older, but Kenshin is also portrayed as a simpleton by several people. A swords genius, but not a clever man until after several years in the war. I think portraying Sanosuke this way it will be more true to the man underneath what Watsuki made him to be. 
> 
> As for another concept that's about to come up in this, Wolf youkai/demons and werewolves are extremely different in the aspect of what they are fundamentally. Werewolves are beings of contaminated blood like western legends, weak against silver traditionally, but unlike traditional legends in this they can transform whenever they feel like it besides the compulsion to change in the light of the full moon. Youkai, or rather demons have very different weaknesses. I haven't read up on them, but I'll keep an eye on it and keep it consistent. It will be a combination of Inuyasha lore and Japanese lore based.
> 
> Yahiko is going to be a fae, or faerie race. I'll have to do more research on it as it applies. I read a very good book series about 4 years ago called the House of Comarre by Kristen Painter, it talks about a lot of different races, its a vamp romance (pity me I was looking for something better than Twilight at the time) I read through the first three in about a week. Its not the best book series, but the supernatural races in it and how they are portrayed is extremely interesting. 
> 
> Add onto this my fascination with history, Templars, [the Curse of] Oak Island, Japanese lore and everything else in between that I've been studying for a long time. Well I hope everything is as interesting for everyone else as it is for me to write. Take care, and enjoy.


	4. The Raijuta Incident part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is doing some really strange autocowrongs. If you see the word done in a place where it should be the word dono that's one of them. I think I've caught them all so far, but that is NOT intentional. It also keeps autocowronging Tokio to Tokyo which is extremely unhelpful.

She looked around in amazement, the area was beautiful, covered in trees and virtually untouched by people in the modern times. Kenshin walked beside them looking far more full of life than he had when he’d first joined her months ago. The regular feedings down at the police station had returned his color to an almost bronze tan rather than the pale shade he’d been sporting originally. He also wasn’t nearly so twitchy. He’d nearly jumped out of his skin a few times when the Kitsune youkai they’d rescued had wrapped her arms over him.

Kaoru frowned, why had she agreed to let Megumi accompany them on this vacation again? Oh, that’s right, Dr. Gensai had set up this vacation for all of them. He’d stated they all needed to get out and get some fresh air. Particularly a certain red head and his fellow doctor Megumi. Kenshin had been going on more and more walks during the night and seemed to have been going stir crazy, but over what she had no idea.

Sanosuke was dragging up the rear with Yahiko discussing some new move that Kenshin had been working on the two of them with. She never asked why he never wanted to teach anyone else, she’d assumed he’d had his reasons. Yahiko never demonstrated the techniques learned from him in her classes, so she assumed it wasn’t about swordsmanship.

“Something wrong Kaoru dono?” Kenshin asks falling into step beside her, “usually this one is the preoccupied one.”

“It’s nothing,” Kaoru smiles back, “are you looking forward to this?”

“It’d be hard not to, there’s nothing out here to pester him into a fight for once,” Sanosuke quips from behind them.

“Please don’t say such things Sano,” Kenshin groans, “things have a way of finding or following this one regardless of his location.”

“Is that why squinty eyes is following us?” He says pointing at the rather large wolf following behind him none to subtlety.

“Probably, Saitou san probably needs a vacation more than this one does,” Kenshin chuckles from beside her, “did you at least invite Tokio san?” There’s a snort from behind them, and he shakes his head, “I see your point.”

“Kenshin?” She asks.

“This one has known Saitou for almost 15 years now, he’s rather easy to understand. The snort means obviously not, most likely because this one finds trouble wherever he goes. Saitou san likely doesn’t want to endanger Tokio san even if there is a natural onsen up here,” Kenshin explains.

“Ah,” Kaoru nods. She was more than used to the trouble that stirred up around her red haired friend by now. Kenshin attracted trouble in the same way he attracted followers, she no longer felt lonely at her father’s school. The several supernatural creatures that had started boarding with her had each made the place feel more at home. While Sanosuke was a bit of a freeloader Kenshin had put him to work with him in maintaining the school.

Anytime there was an issue with anything they were on top of it. Yahiko was a promising young student that she hoped would take over as the assistant master one day. Even if he was an utter brat about it calling her a raccoon or ugly all the time. He dedicated the passion and time needed to learn her father’s style and understood the need for restraint not bloodshed after his traumatic experience with the Yakuza.

Kenshin in addition to cleaning, repairing, and cooking also assisted her with other projects for the school. His handwriting was abysmal however, but his calligraphy for the student plaques was more than adequate. He would spend his free time cleaning the floors or reading much to her surprise. He always had a book in his hands if he wasn't busy. The samurai was well read in a variety of subjects, as well as languages she noted with a start.

She’d found him reading books from the mainland, and later on from the English. He’d just started with the English ones so he took longer with them, but he had been able to thoroughly explain the steam engine train she’d bought tickets for months before she told him they’d be riding on one. The samurai had snuck out to look over the train the night before, she’d even heard him leave. He’d come back covered in soot and babbling something to himself as he set up a bath.

He also understood Megumi’s medical talk as well as she did if not better. That was part of Megumi’s fascination over him she thought, besides the fact she thought he was rather handsome. Kaoru just frowned at that, Kenshin was old enough to be their great great grandfather by his own admission. He may have acted like he was only 29, and looked like he was in his early 20’s because that face clearly didn’t really look that old. The man was actually centuries old, and the few times he’d slipped up she could see the centuries behind those eyes.

Most of the time he slipped up was when he and Saitou would be speaking at night when everyone else was out. The wolf was warning him off getting attached, but Kenshin would drop his overly polite speech patterns and speak frankly. Kenshin Himura was a very... very old man, his response was something that Kaoru never would have suspected, not in her 17 years of life so far.

“ _Life is exceedingly long to live alone, for humanity they seek to make connections throughout their lives so that they can find meaning in it_ ,” Kenshin had responded at the time, “l _ife is too short not to get attached to something or someone Saitou. You know that, that’s why you married Tokio san_.”

“ _Yes, but I’m not the one that has issues with sitting still like you do,_ ” the wolf had snorted in response.

Kaoru watches the red head, and realizes most of his attitude isn’t an act. He truly believes in humanity, and its maddening for her to watch him throw himself at these people who would seek to harm people. Putting himself between those who would harm the residents of Tokyo and its dangerous nightlife. So as he walks beside her joking with their companions she hopes he’ll take it as a much needed vacation. He looks at her curiously, and she finds herself startled as he waves a hand in front of her face.

“Kaoru dono? Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yes, its nothing,” she shakes her head, presenting them with a smile, “how much further Megumi san?”

“Not too much, how are you holding up Ken san?” Megumi asks. Kenshin gives them a soft smile, shaking his head.

“This one is fine Megumi dono,” he responds warmly, but Kaoru sees his unease. He and Saitou will be speaking tonight. As they arrive into the area just before the large entrance pathway Kenshin freezes in place and looks to the wolf following them. The wolf approaches him without so much as a gesture. Kenshin leans down to ear level and whispers something to the massive wolf while scratching one of his massive ears. The wolf curls its lips in a dangerous fashioned before taking off with a nod.

“Kenshin?” Kaoru asks. He shakes his head at her as he brings a hand to his chin to think. He doesn’t move, doesn’t gesture, he just stands perfectly still with a ramrod posture.

“Something smells off,” Sanosuke says rubbing his nose, “I can’t put my finger on it, but its super ozone smelling.”

“It smells like locals,” Kenshin responds quietly with a frown, “be on your guard Sano.”

“Always, unlike a certain distracted rurouni we all know,” he chuckles rubbing the red head’s head.

“This one is not too concerned about that, after feeding as much as this one had before our departure, he is not concerned about being snuck up on,” there’s a scowl that confuses them, “its the weird chi dispersed around the area. This one sent Saitou san to check in on them.”

“What’s your range on it?” Sanosuke asked.

“This one would put the largest at the ridge top watching the valley and several more dotting the tree line around the area,” Kenshin doesn’t point, “This one can feel eyes on us. The feeling is familiar and uncomfortable.”

“Is it malevolent?” Kaoru asks.

“This one does not know. At the moment this one feels eyes following our movements. This one would advise the group to keep moving, that he would,” Kenshin informs them. Megumi leads them up the path to a large manor house of the Tsukayama family. The young master of the house is a brat, at least that’s Kaoru’s first impression as he goes stomping across the upper balcony of his home. The child shouts at his hired help, and the maids run in terror as he throws a tantrum. The butler sighs and asks them to pay no heed to the young master, this is not uncommon behavior from him.

Kenshin’s eye is twitching, but his face is carefully neutral. Sanosuke on the other hand looks highly irritated, as he pulls up a sleeve Kenshin places a hand on his arm to stop him. Yahiko however as no such restraint, the young man stomps up the other youth and Kaoru groans as her apprentice lifts the other kid up by his fancy shirt collar and puts his face up against the others.

“What the hell is your problem?” Yahiko shouts in the kid’s face. The kid doesn’t even flinch for a moment, looking so surprised to be called on his behavior that he’s stunned. Kenshin walks up the stairs cautiously eyeing as Yahiko stands there holding him.

“Yahiko,” Kenshin says before he can say anything else, pushing his arms down carefully, “the situation is not what it appears to be. Is it?” His eyes flash gold looking at the other boy who skitters backwards after seeing it. Yahiko tilts his head in confusion, and Kaoru watches the read head level a stare on the young man.

“Release the boy, now,” the tone has dropped into the pitches reserved for fighting the nightlife.

“Who are you?” The voice that whispers is raspy, almost scratchy sounding.

“Does it matter? You have been found, release the boy and this one will let you go. If you don’t this one will have no choice but to confine you until the Paladins can be brought in, and no one wants that to happen right now. Do they spirit?” Kenshin narrows his eyes.

Whatever was possessing the boy flies out straight at him, but it bounces off a rippling barrier that looks like scales. Realizing its mistake too late it tries to dart back into the boy before Yahiko moves. Reaching into the barrier easily and grasping the end of it. He pops the offending spirit into his mouth and the other youth across from him drops like a puppet who’s strings have been cut.

“Thank you,” Kenshin says turning to Yahiko, then he picks up the fallen boy, “where would you like your young master?” The butler looks over to him, startled, but smoothly climbs up the stairs leading to the second floor.

“What did you do to Yutaro sama?” the man asks.

“I ate the spirit controlling him. It tasted a little like fried squid, is that normal?” Yahiko asks looking to Kenshin.

“This one does not eat spirits, that this one does not,” Kenshin responds calmly, “so this one could not tell you.”

“Its not uncommon for a spirit to taste odd,” Megumi answers strangely enough, “but normally its other spirits that eat each other not... well whatever it is you are.”

“He is half fae,” Kenshin says quietly, “the boy here however... what’s going on?”

“We were invaded by strangers weeks ago, and the master was killed. Master Yutaro was found, but he has been acting strange since he was rescued,” the butler says escorting them up to a room. Kenshin lays the kid down on an overly large bed covered in the most expensive sheets she’s ever seen. He backs up and kneels down closing his eyes, she doesn’t see anything but Sanosuke staggers back. Kenshin stands and follows them out of the room.

“He should be fine,” Kenshin says following after the butler, “but he may not know what happened to his father.”

“Kenshin?” Sanosuke asks quietly.

“Do not worry about it Sano, it is the same thing you witnessed earlier,” the red head says equally quietly.

“Do you know where we can find Dr. Gensai’s sister?” Kaoru asks changing the subject.

“Right here dear,” an elderly woman calls from the foot of the stairs. She looks startlingly like Dr. Gensai, “Gensai Okuni.”

“Kamiya Kaoru,” Kaoru bows her head politely before introducing the rest of her group, “this is oaf here is Sanosuke, the little brat up there is Yahiko,woman hanging all over the samurai there is Miss Megumi, and the poor samurai is Kenshin.” Yahiko moves to shout about being called little, but Sanosuke stops him with a well placed hand.

“Ah, little Kaoru! I remember visiting your family from time to time, so sorry to hear about your father’s passing dear,” she says. There’s a loud yell as Sanosuke shakes his hand, evidently Yahiko bit him for muffling his protests.

“You look just like your older brother,” Kaoru smiles ignoring the idiocy behind her.

“I get that a lot,” the elderly woman says with a chuckle, “you’ll be staying down at the servants area with me. I’m sure the young master won’t mind once he wakes.”

“That might be a while this one thinks,” Kenshin says slipping out of Megumi’s hold and down the stairs, “being possessed by a spirit is quite tiring. Or so this one has been told.”

“At least the young master will be okay, we were concerned that far worse would befall him if he continued that behavior,” the elderly woman greets, “this way.”

* * *

He’s unsurprised the Battousai sent him to deal with the youkai surrounding the area, or rather to survey them. There’s a large man wearing a garish mantel of feathers, and several other samurai in the area. He feels the pulse of magic that can only be from the Battousai, its a spiritual barrier so its not overly strong in comparison to his usual chi flares. These idiots will assume one of them is a priest over the action.

“Did you feel that?” One of the underlings hisses, “someone expelled our plant.”

“No matter, even if they expelled him we can still control the area,” the larger man assures them.

“Are you certain? He was controlling the young lord down there,” another says turning to them.

“I’m more interested in the strange group that was traveling this way, there’s something familiar about one of them,” the large man says before shaking his head, “never mind, continue with the plan. We do not have time to worry about a small group of travelers and their pet dog.” Saitou bares his teeth from where he’s watching, a pet dog huh?

 _You can tame a dog with food, you can buy a man with money, but there is NOTHING that can tame a wolf of Mibu,_ Saitou thinks with a silent snarl, _except maybe a kami sama damned heir that keeps trying to get himself killed like a damned idiot._ He trots down and easily picks up the Battousai’s sent amongst all the humans, he stands out like spilled sour milk when a wolf knows his target. The red head’s scent vanishes inside a modest sized guest area, the Battousai whistles from somewhere behind, and Saitou is unsurprised to find him in a hot spring with an annoyed look.

“Spirits are so irritating,” the man says gesturing for him to join him. Saitou shifts back into a man, rinsing himself before slipping in across from the red head.

“You have no idea, they think I’m a pet dog,” he snorts, he pulls a cigarette out from behind his ear, “do you mind?”

“Stay up wind then,” he says closing his eyes, “the situation in the manor wasn’t entirely horrible. The young lord is...”

“Right here, and how dare you expel that spirit from my body!” a boy shouts interrupting them. Saitou sees the Battousai tense up, what on earth?

“Be quiet boy, the adults are talking,” Saitou remarks with a scowl flicking ash his way.

“Excuse me?” The boy’s eyes bug out, “how dare you? Do you even know who owns the hot springs you are currently bathing in?”

“Nope, nor do I care,” Saitou responds grinding his teeth, “damn kids are frustrating.”

“This one wouldn’t know, he has never met his,” the red head responds across from him unhelpfully.

“Your kid is far more tolerable to this little shrimp,” Saitou jabs a finger, “he’d also be able to handle the idiots surrounding this place to capture him on his own too. You up for a fight Battousai?”

“Saitou,” the red head sighs, he opens his eyes to reveal the amber color he’d faced off against so many times. Saitou snorts taking another drag of his cigarette as the kid stands there dumbfounded.

“This little shrimp is the legendary Battousai?” The little lord snorts, “don’t make me laugh.”

“This one would rather not endure the lecture from you at this moment Mr. Yutaro,” the red head sighs standing and reaching for his sword, “Saitou san, if you would watch the boy?”

“I’m not his babysitter Battousai,” the wolf says with a scowl, “what do you want me to do sit on him?”

“Keep the boy occupied,” he says vanishing into the night for a few moments.

“What... what just happened?” The little lord says slumping.

“Idiots, that’s what happened,” Saitou chuckles, “and he is the Battousai of legends so you best sit down and tell us what’s going on.”

“Us?” The little lord asks.

“I can smell you half demon, you minds well come out and be useful,” Saitou shouts throwing a bucket into the bushes, “moron.”

“Squinty eyed bastard,” the rooster haired youth complains, “where'd Kenshin go?”

“Presumably to feed, but he might just be content with knocking out those morons,” Saitou says puffing cigarette smoke in his face, “didn’t your little group teach you its impolite to eavesdrop?”

“Watch it werewolf, you might give me fleas,” the other comments stripping before he takes over Himura’s seat on the other side.

“That’s his spot,” Saitou comments.

“He’s not going to care,” the youth responds making himself comfortable, “so what’s going on at your place brat?”

“Who the hell are you people?” The little lord questions before the Battosai returns. There’s a small trail of blood dribbling down his chin, and Saitou points to his own face. The Battousai flicks his tongue out and the trail vanishes in a flash before he taps the youth’s shoulder.

“Please move Sano, that is this one’s spot,” the red head says nicely once.

“Its mine now,” the rooster responds. Himura evidently is at the end of his patience for the night because he lets his eyes shimmer gold for a moment and his fangs remain elongated.

“This one suggests you move before he takes a bite out of you for making him sit where Saitou’s smoke is blowing, that he does,” he threatens quietly. Sagara, recognizing the other man is not in a playful mood stands up and sloshes his way begrudgingly to the other side where Saitou’s seated.

“Enjoy the fleas brat,” Saitou smirks.

“Not funny,” the half demon hisses.

"Please join us Mr. Yutaro. It would appear things are no longer safe for you at your manor, that they are not,” the red head says gesturing beside him. His fangs have retracted, but the supernatural glow remains.

“What? There’s no way I’m getting in a hot spring filled with other men you old perverts,” the little lord sputters.

“I take offense to that old comment, I’m only 19!” The half demon squawks.

“This one would prefer you didn’t refer to him as pervert, that he would,” the red head looks rather annoyed.

“I’m not going to deny either of those,” Saitou chuckles taking a puff, “but you’re safer taking a bath here than you are retiring to that manor house of yours tonight. The Battousai is more than a little territorial.”

“That’s not helpful Saitou,” the red head groans.

“Well neither of you is being particularly helpful right now,” the half demon rolls his eyes, “kid either you shut up and get in or you leave and get either killed or possessed again. Take your pick, but make it snappy, we ain’t got all night.”

“You’re an ass,” the brat says crossing his arms.

“And you’re an imbecile,” Saitou points out, “there’s a werewolf, a half demon, and a vampire sitting here. Do you really think those idiots circling your house are going to stop until either you’re dead or they are?”

“Saitou,” the red head warns.

“Shut it Battosai, you are as annoyed by their presence as I am,” he points out. The red head rolls his eyes sinking down to his eyes nose in the bath.

“What are you talking about?” The little lord responds,the Battosai sighs again.

“Your property is infested with demons, that it is,” the red head explains, “please take a seat Mr. Yutaro while we figure out a plan of action to clear it out.”

“That, that is why you get suckered into all these troublesome areas Battousai,” Saitou scoffs flicking the butt of his cigarette into the brush.

“At least this one doesn’t get stuck babysitting adults who do not need it,” the red head responds coldly.

“What are you two talking about?” the half demon questions.

“Nothing,” Saitou responds nodding to the red head, “get in shrimp before you catch a cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Oguni Gensai’s sister doesn't have a name, *frown* I checked twice. Her name is now Okuni after the dancing lady from Samurai Warriors. That and its almost exactly the same, so there I cheated somewhere, lol. Screw naming cannon characters, if you have a better suggestion by all means. 
> 
> 11/29/19- Right now for Lord of Halloween this is my current muse so these aren't super edited at the moment. I do listen to them as well, so I should pick up the errors pretty quick as I get bored and use a lot of text to speech at work. If they are still there in about two months then start yelling at me. These are not beta'd.
> 
> Different comment about something quirky that's happening. There's a lot of back and forth between things like Kaoru dono from Kenshin and then Missy from Sanosuke. I have noticed, I decided there's a few exceptions to some of the rules. Tsukayama sama is way long to type so we get Mr. Yutaro like from the anime instead. Sorry if its jarring, there's a lot of ground to cover and conversations from Kenshin are a bitch at the moment. This one and that there is, and determining how much would be cannon and how much is just tooooooo much. Its a delicate balance, and Saitou at least has been amusing.


	5. The Raijuta Incident part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin and Auron meet face to face for the first time. Okita and Tomoe are on their way, let the uber awkward begin!

Yuatro did not appreciate being held captive in their company, Yahiko and the young rich boy constantly bickered. Kenshin found himself leaving them with Sanosuke to look into the situation just to avoid the young man. His voice was absolutely the most annoying thing the samurai had to endure in the last 600 hundred odd years. Saitou had spent every chance he could making fun of him for it too, which was not helpful at all.

“This is where you’re hiding?” Sano asks chuckling as he finds him 30 feet up a tree watching the area.

“This one was tired of Saitou’s comments, how is Mr. Yutaro this afternoon?” Kenshin sighs jumping down a few feat so Sanosuke doesn't have to shout at him.

“Wound up, he keeps asking for you to train him. Missy just snorts and tosses him a bouken while she’s working with Yahiko. Yahiko’s keeping him busy while Saitou waits for your backup, whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean,” Sanosuke grumbled.

“There’s several dozen demons attempting to takeover this area, and this one does not want that much attention,” Kenshin responds.

“Several dozen?” Sanosuke asks.

“More like several hundred, Battousai is trying to be polite,” Saitou responds joining them, “I reached out to Okita and Auron. The four of us should be able to deal with it. Unfortunately I think **she’s** coming as well.”

“That is most unfortunate, is Katsura san watching over things then?” Kenshin asks.

“Yeah, your old boss seemed rather amused to see them leave according to the message I got,” Saitou responds.

“Katsura san is more than capable to deal with it in Kawashiro san’s absence,” Kenshin nods.

“Who’s Kawashiro san?” Sano asks them.

“The heir of the counts,” Kenshin responds.

“Even an idiot like you should know about the current ruling party of the supernatural,” Saitou says lighting up a cigarette, “Auron’s the closest, is that going to be a problem?”

“This one couldn’t tell you, he’s never met the boy,” Kenshin shrugs, “when should we expect them?”

“Okita and Kawashiro will be here in two days, they’re traveling from the Kyoto base. Auron wasn’t far from Tokyo, he should be here in a few hours,” Saitou says nodding.

“This one would advise you keep Mr. Yutaro away, his presence is irritating,” Kenshin sighs.

“Why don’t you just scare him into shutting up? Kami knows you’re scary enough to stun him into silence,” Sanosuke chuckles.

“Make him into a thrall and order him to shut up,” Saitou suggests.

“He’s supernatural already Saitou, the family is full of shamans, that they are,” Kenshin sighs, “if it wouldn’t be more dangerous this one would have considered that an option.”

“You can turn people?” Sanosuke blinks, “I always thought you were a lot lower than that, just a daywalker.”

“There is a lot about this one you don’t know Sano, but now is not the time for those secrets to make themselves known,” Kenshin responds with a frown, “please watch over Kaoru dono and the others while this one is avoiding Mr. Yutaro.”

“I’ll go threaten the child for you,” Saitou offers.

“Saitou,” Kenshin glares at him.

“Battousai, he’s going to get himself killed or eaten. I think he deserves to know he’s grating on your nerves,” Saitou scowls right back at him, “before you accidentally eat him or something.”

“This one would never accidentally eat someone Saitou, it would very much be intentional,” Kenshin reminds, “this one’s fangs are not so tiny as to be an accident.”

“No shit, your incisors are the largest I’ve ever seen for a fanged creature,” Sanosuke nods.

“I would expect no less from your original bloodline Battousai,” Saitou snorts, “I’m still going to have a word with the brat.”

“Inform the others of Kawashiro san’s eminent arrival, and perhaps warn them about this one’s rather... complicated history with her,” he frowns.

“What do you want me to say?” Saitou looks at him blankly. He doesn’t say anything else, clearly realizing somethings aren’t for Sanosuke to know.

“What **has** to be said and nothing more if you would,” he responds. Saitou nods before walking away, and Sanosuke follows Kenshin as he drops down and moves towards the last place the spirits had tried to break his barrier.

“Kenshin, what’s going on with you?” Sanosuke questions. As they approach the spiritual barrier Sanosuke cringes at all the hungry demons pressing up against it. Kenshin can feel him fall behind him before he lets his fangs fall.

“That is what is keeping all of the demons from going after you, Kaoru done, Yahiko, and Mr. Yutaro,” Kenshin says turning to him, he can feel the thirst, “this one is fueling it, but the area required to keep all of you inside and not crazy is very taxing. Please wait here a moment.” He steps through the barrier and the demons swarm on him. Kenshin unsheathes his sword in a flurry of motion, “Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- Ryukansen!” His flurry of strikes reduces the demons around him to a cloud of blood, and he’s vaguely aware of it following him as he cuts his way through the gathering of them at this edge of his barrier. 

As he sheathes his sword the cloud of blood follows after him in an ominous cloud before he makes a motion for it to come to him. The blood races towards every available part of his exposed flesh, it settles into his skin, and he absorbs it in a flash before turning back to see a pale Sanosuke watching him with an expression of horror. He glances over his person before stepping back into the barrier, his face pointed downwards in shame. 

“I am sorry you had to see that Sano, but maintaining a barrier of this size makes me tired and irritable,” Kenshin says slipping out of his abnormally formal speech pattern, “for that I apologize.” He continues back towards the onsen, finding Saitou waiting there for him with a frown. 

“You must have scared the half demon, he hasn’t moved since you fed,” the wolf chuckles, “I assume you did your cloud feeding method since you aren’t smoldering?” 

“I’m glad you find this predicament amusing wolf, we still have to get the innocents out of here unharmed. Without turning them,” he scowls, “scarring him with my alternative feeding method was unavoidable. You can’t exactly protect Yutaro’s staff, or rather you wouldn’t.” 

“The strong live and the weak die,” he shrugs, “it explains why your dumbass is still alive and kicking Battousai.” 

“Not funny,” Kenshin says stripping and dipping into the soothing waters of the spring. He watches as Saitou just stands there formally, and he groans. Saitou only acts like that around him when he’s in formal mode, “Who arrived.” 

“Auron,” he responds gruffly, before inclining his head towards a spot behind him. Kenshin turns his head to the side, a boy, not much older than Yahiko with flaming red hair and dark brown eyes. To Kenshin he looks just like a mirror reflection of what he looked like midway through his training with Hiko. 

“Saitou san,” the youth says bow his head slightly, “Himura Battousai.” He looks nervous, and Kenshin frowns, why would his son be nervous. Saitou coughs, gathering his attention, and Kenshin watches the wolf gesture for Auron to sit with him. 

“He’s not big on formality, that’s part of why he left Yukishiro in charge,” Saitou says. The younger red head turns his calculating gaze on him again. He strips off his outer robes, but leaves his sword in arms reach just as Kenshin has. As soon as the two of them are in Saitou sighs shaking his head, he strips and lights up a cigarette before sitting on the far end. 

“So you left me the note to come to Kyoto?” Kenshin asks. 

“I did,” the red head nods, “do you know who I am?” 

“Saitou recently told me of your existence, I had no idea of it until after I had arrived in Tokyo,” Kenshin answers calmly, he offers the youth a sad smile, “Himura Kenshin, preferably not the Battousai. Battousai is a nickname I gained from murdering people, I’d rather not be known for murdering people while I am working to protect others.” 

“Your legend is so deeply buried within our culture it would be difficult to escape,” the boy nods, “so you escaped to the shadows, to finally live your life for the first time. What did experience over the last ten years?” 

“I got to experience humanity without the inference of rank or power. I would highly advise it and recommend it, humanity is something to treasure. Something to be fascinated by, something to protect, not enslave,” he answers truthfully, “I met several humans that had far more integrity than those I was forced to work with during the revolution. Have you looked deeper into humanity?” 

“I have, after leaving Hiko sensei. I find the world is far larger than just what my mother claimed it to be. I also followed the rumors of where you had been, those I spoke to spoke fondly of the strange red headed samurai that defended those weaker than them. I do not know you, but I have known of you for a few years,” the boy answers, “I was not going to approach you, but Saitou contacted us and requested help to rescue the inhabitants of Tsukayama manor and its guests. I have been watching you since you arrived, at Saitou san’s request.” 

“I must apologize... I—“ Kenshin sighs, he doesn’t know what to say. 

“You needn’t apologize, you have done nothing that you need to apologize for. Mother on the other hand owes you an apology. I may not know you first hand, but I have seen the kindness you have given others and felt their respect for you,” the boy says, “if you are willing to accept me—” 

“It would be hypocritical of me not to, you are my flesh and blood from my understanding,” Kenshin nods, “your presence might startle my friends, but you are welcome to remain if you so wish.” 

“I hate to break up this little reunion, but your favorite rooster is headed this way,” Saitou remarks. 

“Good to meet you, father,” the boy nods. 

“It is nice to meet you as well Auron,” he smiles warmly, “Sano is a little loud, and a lot like Saitou.” 

“I take offense to that Battousai,” Saitou snorts. 

“Its true though,” the boy chuckles, “he certainly prefers insulting people rather than pandering to them.” Kenshin snorts, nodding in agreement. Sano comes crashing in after a moment, he looks back and forth between the two red heads before settling on Saitou. 

“You weren’t joking about the hundreds of demons were you?” Sanosuke asks not daring to look him in the eye. 

“Now look what you’ve done, you’ve gone and broke the boy Battousai. Yes, although given this idiot’s normal fool hearty method of diving in with both feet and then surveying the damage it wouldn’t surprise me if even that’s low,” the wolf pulls another cigarette from his discarded uniform. 

“Tokio doesn’t like the habit anymore than we do Saitou san,” Auron scowls, “and on top of that it stinks. Hanabi also said that it would screw up your lungs.” 

“That witch can stuff it,” the wolf barks back.

“I’m glad to hear Hanabi is still alive and well,” Kenshin smiles remembering when they first encountered each other in Kyoto. Its one of his fonder memories of the revolution. Its not everyday you push another vampire into the sunlight and shock the crowd. Auron across from him chuckles, and Kenshin tilts his head at him.

“She told me how the two of you met, at the time it sounded relatively tame in comparison to the rest of your legends,” the boy snorts, “then I realized what the action itself was. All of it was a statement wasn’t it?”

“Brainless bloodsucking ticks he calls them,” Saitou huffs, “not far off if you ask me.”

“You’re not wrong,” the boy admits with a sigh, “who are you? You don’t appear to be from the inner circle, so would that make you one of... his friends?”

“Kenshin is fine, that it is,” Kenshin says noticing his hesitance in front of Sanosuke.

“Yea, Kenshin’s my friend, when he’s not scaring the crap out of me like earlier,” Sano says turning to him with a frustrated look, “you could have warned a guy.”

“This one has told you multiple times he is not a vampire, that he is not. This one did say he apologized for his earlier... mess,” Kenshin pulls himself out of the spring and towels off, “we should regroup with Kaoru done and the others. This one cannot keep up that barrier forever.”

“So the barrier is your work, that explains why I could walk right through it,” Auron nods. The three of them are redressed and halfway back to the guest area when Sanosuke finally asks.

“So who are you then? I mean I know the wolf, and obviously I know Kenshin,” Sano looks him in the eye.

“He’s a relative of mine, we just met recently,” Auron answers carefully, “so your name is Sano. Would you be the fighter for hire that was terrorizing Tokyo up until a short while ago?”

* * *

The strange red head looks little older than Yahiko and almost like Kenshin’s double. Its not a stretch the two are related, if he didn’t know any better he’d say that the kid was his son. Only Kenshin had never mentioned having kids, and their own interactions were beyond strange if that was the case. Kenshin wasn’t the slightest bit protective of this red head, unlike Yahiko. Then again this little red head radiated danger on his own, another thing that was like Kenshin.

“I was, then I met this old geezer,” Sanosuke says throwing an arm over Kenshin’s shoulders. The younger red head looks surprised, but Kenshin just chuckles.

“This one will not deny his age,” the little samurai responds, “Sano is a survivor of the Sekihotei, that he is. That is why you heard the information that you did.”

“Oh,” the younger red head pales, “he’s going to hate Kawashiro san.”

“Why?” The samurai nudges him off and the three of them turn to look at the younger red head.

“The Sekihotei weren’t killed because they lied about cutting taxes, they were killed because the Paladins found out about a supernatural group that was largely unaffiliated that was working for one side of the war. Katsura found the paperwork on it recently, he was mortified,” the boy responds, “I was unaware there were any survivors of the tragedy.”

“It was a set up by who?” Sanosuke feels his blood start to boil.

“It wasn’t a set up, but there was no way to save them in time. At least not according to the reports we found. Had we had access to my father that would have been a different story,” the boy responds staring right back, “the problem was we didn’t. No one even knew what was happening until it had already happened. To keep humanity in the dark the story was told about the lies about them lowering taxes that the fledgling human government couldn't keep.”

“What could your father have done? What could any man have done to save us?” Sanosuke spits angrily.

“This one would have stopped it, had he known Sano,” Kenshin’s voice is quiet, “you should not blame Auron for this, that you should not. He would have been 3 at the time.”

“I’m not blaming him but what could his father have even done? Short of the damned supernatural heir no one could have...” Sanosuke pauses as he looks at their faces. Kenshin looks like he’s contemplating in a dark place, Saitou just looks cold, and the youngest member just looks worried.

“Kawashiro could and should have stopped it,” Saitou responds for them, “especially if it was the actual Kawashiro and not her stand in.”

“The current heir is a stand in?” Sanosuke whispers.

“This one would rather we don’t discuss this until we deal with the problem here,” Kenshin says, and the other two nod, “Auron?”

“Yes Kenshin san?” He says looking at him curiously.

“Please take Saitou and make sure no more demons are attempting to breech the barrier this one erected. We will meet back up when Kawashiro dono arrives,” Kenshin instructs, and the two of them peel out. Sanosuke looks to the red head beside him suspiciously.

“Are you some sort of commander or something?” He asks after a moment.

“This one one has had enough of all of the authority granted by this one’s age alone, let alone what’s going on with the supernatural inner circle,” Kenshin sighs behind him, “this one is associated with them, but not by choice. This one left the inner circle a long time ago, and never intended to go back. The issue stems that one cannot simply give up being a centuries old being and turn mortal.”

“Well if you found the right artifacts maybe you could, but you’re right. You can’t go from being supernatural to being human, unlike the opposite. I assume the Katsura you all keep talking about is Katsura Kogoro?” Sanosuke asks.

“Yes, he was a close friend, and he was turned before this one left to protect him,” Kenshin responds, “this one turned him.”

“What happened?” Sanosuke watches the red head’s face darken.

“A botched assassination, this one was able to rescue him, but the cost was Katsura san’s mortality. He was taken into the shadows by Saitou san, and has been working with the inner circle since the council was formed by the heir during the revolution. The first squad leader of the Shinsengumi was also turned as well,” Kenshin answers, “this would have been about the time the slaughtering of the Sekihotei happened. This one didn’t hear of it until years ago, or he would have insisted something be done about it. It is too late to hold the Paladins responsible for it now.”

“Why?” Sanosuke questions.

“Those Paladins involved went after Kawashiro san, the real one, shortly after that. At least according to what this one has heard, an entire force of armor clad men was killed just outside Toba Fushimi,” the red head’s expression darkens, “so many bodies.”

“You killed them?” He has to know.

“This one refused to be a pawn, the ground of Kyoto is stained with so much blood. So much of it is this ones fault,” the red head looks positively miserable, “this one could never go back, not even if he wanted to.”

“Its okay Kenshin, I think I get it,” Sanosuke nods, “lets go find Missy and set up a plan.”

“Lets,” the red head agrees.

* * *

He’d never been to Tokyo before, let alone south so he was left with Yukishiro san has his guide. The pale woman had seen better days that much was for certain. After betraying Himura she’d been instantly on the wrong side of the fence with most if not all of the inner council. Saitou had been loosely tracking Himura for years, but as the official bodyguard of the heir he had been asked to remain at their headquarters until the situation stabilized.

Katsura’s help had been incredible, Himura’s intuition had been spot on about who was actually needed to run the supernatural inside. With the exception that he himself did not want to be involved. The red head’s vanishing act at the end of the revolution surprised none of them, Yukishiro’s pregnancy with his child showed them just how far her betrayal had gone. Saitou had stared at the small infant and sighed, realizing the situation was infinitely more complicated than they had all suspected.

Before the end of the revolution he had faced off against the red head, Himura’s blade lacked its focus, and was a destructive tool that the patriots used to assume control of the government during his momentary lapse in judgement. The wolves of Mibu were disbanded on paper, but the werewolves of Mibu had fallen into ranks around the inner circle. The werewolves around the country fell in behind their pack mates. With one of the strongest supernatural alliances of all time most of the other creatures of the night fell in. About half of the vampires fell into line realizing what was happening far to late to mount any sort of defense against it. There were pockets of troublemakers, but normally Saitou, Katsura, Kagamine, and himself had been able to deal with it.

Himura had taken out each of the most troublesome ones on his own, wandering aimlessly around the country protecting humanity from the fowl creatures that would seek to bring the Paladins back. Okita didn’t envy the red head, Saitou was going to drive him nuts when he returned... if he returned. As much as Himura stood out amongst the night life he blended into humanity better than any of their existing agents.

“How much further Yukishiro san?” Okita asks looking out of their rented carriage.

“The driver told me it would be about two days ride,” she responds, “Hajime kun’s message didn’t seem that critical to me.”

“To respectfully disagree ma’am, several hundred demons settling in on someone’s property like that is a bad sign. With him and Himura there it would only draw more attention to it,” Okita responds frankly.

“Kenshin is there?” her pale face looks startled.

“Yes, and Auron was already dispatched to meet up with them,” he adds.

“So they will finally meet, I wonder what happened with that,” she mumbles looking out the window, “do you think he will speak to me about it?”

“If I were Himura I would at least hear you out, then again I don’t know how much damage you did to him. Its really up to him, as he’s the real heir,” he sighs, “we won’t know until we arrive what he’s planning.”

“He doesn’t really plan, he just sort of follows his gut,” she points out, “that’s part of why so much of the revolution escalated so quickly.”

“To be frank he thought you were dead ma’am, and had we told him otherwise I doubt he would have visited you regardless,” Okita responds.

“I disagree, he did visit a gravestone in Kyoto before he left, I just wonder whose it was,” she sighs.

Okita has no wish to wonder or debate on it, they’ve spent a full day cooped up in this carriage. He’s about ready to ask to sit on the roof for the time being. Then he hears the soft footsteps coming towards the carriage, he recognizes them nearly drawing his sword before the carriage door opens revealing a smiling young man.

“Seta,” he hisses out. The boy bows his head before sliding in beside him.

“Shishio sama heard there was some trouble going on in the south and offers my assistance for the issue,” the youthful looking boy says. Yukishiro stares at the both of them before shrugging.

“Saitou inquired for help, there’s your help Okita kun,” she answers. Okita sighs, Saitou is going to have an absolute fit when he discovers this. He doesn’t know how Himura is going to react to any of it seeing as he hasn’t really been that involved in years, but he can guess its either going to be explosive or its going to be quiet.

He should have bet on quiet. As the carriage pulls through the barrier, which judging from the blood outside of it Saitou or one of the others had cleared earlier, he feels the sheer unease of everyone inside it. Okita shares a look with Seta who looks puzzled, and Yukishiro looks rather concerned. As they exit the carriage to the small guest house they are met by the strangest group of people Okita’s encountered since he met Himura the first time.

The lanky half demon looms over the three women, only two of which are human, the third is an enchanting looking kitsune. There’s two young boys who are sparing off to the side while Saitou is lurking about. Auron is nowhere to be seen, neither is the other red head. Okita heads over to Saitou and salutes, Seta following after him. Yukishiro joins the rest of the non combatants before the half demon joins them.

“Kenshin’s out patrolling one side while his doppleganger is taking the other side, what’s the plan?”the rooster haired man asks.

“Your friend is the mastermind behind all of this, not us,” Seta informs him, “from what I’ve heard about Himura san this should be a short and bloody fight.”

“This one would prefer it to not be all that bloody, if you don’t mind,” Okita turns to see Himura staring at them rather worriedly. He’s pointedly not looking at the group Yukishiro is standing in, “this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Auron is for FFX Auron. He has Tomoe's eyes and wit, but looks more or less like Kenshin. Hopefully I'll have more of a chance to talk about him soon.


	6. The Raijuta Incident part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not the conclusion. Tomoe meets the Kenshin gang, and Kenshin's more than a little nervous about it. We finally meet Raijuta and some of his lackeys. Kenshin's a little bit petty about Yutaro, but that's okay, so is Auron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this is three parts long... really I don't. Why does it take over 12k words to deal with Raijuta? Maybe that's because its not just Raijuta we're addressing.
> 
> There's more Auron in this chapter, and how he, Saitou, and Kenshin react to each other. I really hope by the next one I can be done with this, because seriously? I just like writing about Saitou and Kenshin being sassy friends.

Tomoe frowns as she sees Kenshin approach the men and signal for them to follow him, not even looking her way. She also notices the way that the blue eyed girl looks at her with pity, she doesn’t want her pity. She doesn’t even want to be here, she can feel her skin itch just standing this close to the man she promised to spend her life with. The boys leave and the human woman with the pitying eyes took them all inside.

“Thank you for helping us,” she says with a soft smile, “and you are?” Does she tell these people her real name or does she tell them the truth? She doesn’t know what to do, and sighs following them.

“Yukishiro Tomoe, the current appointed head of supernatural affairs for the island of Japan,” she answers, “the supernatural refer to me as Kawashiro Kiirie the second. Those with in the current inner circle have met the original Kiirie san, as have I. I was tasked to serve her people as penance for my past transgressions.”

“What did you do?” blue eyes are locked on hers. There is a shred woman that looks like a doctor, she looks worried and holds a hand to her chin, while one of the boys looks at her annoyed.

“They say that someone attempted to kill her, not this woman, but the heir,” the boy says, “was it you?”

“It was not Kawashiro san I attempted to kill, I attempted to kill my ex-husband,” she confesses, “I found out... no, I knew he had murdered my childhood friend and fiancé. During the war I was working with a faction that wanted him dead, they offered me a chance at revenge. Being young, and rather foolish at the time, I took the opportunity when it presented itself.”

“You said attempted, you were unsuccessful?” blue eyes narrow at her.

“I... changed my mind at the last moment. I have not been able to speak to him since then, but I do believe that he only had good intentions for me at the time. I owe him not only an apology, but my life,” Tomoe answers, “he also gifted me a son, who I am estranged from because of my own actions.”

“Your actions nearly doomed several thousand supernatural people,” the doctor whispers, “if I’m understanding this situation correctly.”

“I do not know, my duty was to make sure Okita reached here without getting lost,” Tomoe eyes the woman across from her, “you are a doctor. May I have your opinion on something privately?”

“Certainly, but after you answer me this,” those shrewd eyes pin her in place, “what did you do to Sir Ken?” The blue eyed woman gasps, and the silent boy at the other end just looks at her mystified. The loud mouthed youth shakes his head.

“Let it go Megumi san, its their business, not ours,” the boy says tugging her sleeve.

“No, I’ve never seen Sir Ken blatantly ignore anyone before like that. For a kind hearted man like Sir Ken to--” the doctor, Megumi hesitates as Tomoe tugs down the side of her kimono to reveal an ugly and brutal scar. The blue eyed woman stares in horror, “that’s a sword wound.”

“An astute observation doctor,” she says blandly, “it continues, if the boys would turn I will show you why Himura san will not look at me.” The boys turn, one of them flush with pink embarrassment, the other is ashen white. The old woman with them shuts the door so none of the men could see what the woman was about to show them. Tomoe nods, and covers herselfas she pulls aside her Kimono to show the massive wound that plagued her for months.

“This wound, may I see the other side?” the doctor asks. Tomoe nods, keeping her breast covered as the doctor moves her hair aside, “Kaoru, come look at this.”

“What is it Miss Megumi...” the blue eyed woman goes behind her, and the two of them gasp. “Does this... match the other side?”

“I have only ever been struck by one sword in my life, and it was Himura Kenshin’s,” she explains, “admittedly he was half deaf and near dead at the time.”

“What happened?” Kaoru whispers.

“That is between me and Himura san,” Tomoe responds pulling her kimono back up, “you may turn around now boys.”

“I suggest you leave it alone ugly, that didn’t look anything like Kenshin’s usual style,” the boy says quietly, “if you want to know why Kenshin did something I suggest you ask him.”

“The Himura Battousai was not, and is not a person to be manipulated,” Tomoe warns, “the scars I carry tell that story more than support that. I stepped in front of his blade, and I got burned, do not make that mistake.”

“You should not have lived through that,” Megumi comments, “regardless of whatever happened following.”

“My blood was contaminated by whatever is flowing in that man’s veins,” she responds, “I do not begin to understand it, but I can tell you this. It took months for it to close, and years for it to fully heal. Himura is not just a daywalker.”

“Obviously,” Saitou’s voice startles them as he opens the door, “are you staying or are you going back to Kyoto without relaying your message?”

“It is not my intention to face Himura about our shared past right now, I am here to show my support to his ideals,” she bows her head, “once our work is done I will wait until we are both ready to apologize for my part of that past.”

“He’s outside right now, make yourself comfortable and stay out of the way,” Saitou gives her a cold look, and she nods leaving them there.

“The werewolf doesn’t like you at all,” Megumi says for all of them there. The blue eyed girl shakes her head, and Tomoe sees the strange calculating look in her eye.

“No Megumi san, its not that. Saitou has seen the other side, I’ve seen the way they talk at night when all of us are away or asleep. Saitou is on Kenshin’s side, not Yukishiro san’s,” she explains, “they are very old friends despite the way they bicker like an old married couple.”

“I’ve met Tokio, she’s not a pleasant woman to have cross at you,” Tomoe snorts, “Saitou is extremely overprotective of Himura. He thinks that with his influence the heir will establish a peace that this world has never before seen.”

“What is their plan outside?” the boy that has been silent throughout the whole thing, “are they going to destroy my house?”

“I’d suggest you’d ask them that young man, Tsukayama is it?” Tomoe eyes him.

“Tsukayama Yutaro, owner of the so called infested manor house down the road,” the boy holds his head up high.

“Tsukayama san, if my ex-husband says your property is infested, than that means you have enough there that a centuries old creature is nervous about their presence,” Tomoe says playing her hand a bit, “As much as I am estranged from him I do trust him.”

“Which one of those men outside is your husband Yukishiro san?” the child asks.

“Ex-husband,” she reminds them, “we have not spoken in over a decade. I still suggest you speak with them to determine what action they will take.” She will not out her relation to Kenshin unless he wants it mentioned.

“It’s Himura kun isn’t it?” the old woman in the corner says, “there’s a fondness to your eye as you speak about him, but there’s also a profound sadness there.”

“Yes,” Tomoe says lacing as much ice into her tone as she can. The subject is closed.

* * *

“You seem a little tense Himura san, is something wrong?” the newcomer asks eyeing their leader with interest.

“My wife is in there with my friends unsupervised, after she tried to have me killed over a decade ago. She’s now easily as strong as Okita is, aided by my own blood she could flail her way through pretty much anything even if she doesn’t have any training, and she’s armed with the wound I left on her. I have my concerns at the very least,” Kenshin responds frowning at the building.

“Are you aware she considers you her ex-husband?” Saitou asks.

“As far as I am concerned she’s my wife, and I have respected that for the last decade, as I suspect she has as well,” Himura responds with a frown, “if she’s decided she no longer wants that from me then I will respect that.”

“You haven’t spoken in over a decade,” Okita reminds, “are you sure that’s your decision?”

“Until we speak there isn’t really a decision to be made,” the red head frowns as the young lord walks out and looks directly at him.

“You really are the Battousai aren’t you?” The boy asks looking at him pensively.

“She showed the scar didn’t she?” Himura sighs, “what did she say?”

“Don’t stand in front of your sword first off,” the boy starts with a shutter, “the doctor in there doesn’t think she should have survived it.”

“She didn’t,” Himura frowns, “I was bleeding extremely heavily everywhere at the time. I couldn’t even see out of my left eye at the time, it took me two weeks and a lot of blood to recover from that day. I cut through Tomoe and into our attacker. That wound starts at her shoulder and goes all the way to almost her hip, through her lung and heart. My blood seeped into her wounds and kept her alive Mr. Yutaro.”

“How much of your blood seeped into her?” Okita looks concerned.

“She would be stronger than you or Saitou if she had any swords training or hand to hand combat,” he suspects. Saitou snorts, none of them would volunteer to train her after her betrayal of Himura the first time.

“She has not been offered any after attempting to have you assassinated,” Saitou points out, “is now really the time for this? Himura is getting drained as long as that barrier is up.”

“You speak the truth,” the red head nods, “but what is your real question Mr. Yutaro?”

“Am I still going to have a house when you’re done?” The boy asks pointedly.

“It depends on the demons here, I need to speak with Tomoe and sync the barrier to her so we can handle this,” Himura frowns.

“What does that mean?” Yutaro questions.

“It means he doesn’t want you to die while this is going on,” Auron responds crossing his arms, “how do you know she can sustain it?”

“I won’t know unless I try, and I am not willing to let those demons succeed,” Himura responds.

“Use a blood ward, it should be easier to sustain,” Auron responds from behind him.

“Kaoru dono requested that I don’t leave things messy around her,” he sighs.

“Missy said not to leave her dojo messy, blood ward it up Kenshin,” Sagara points out. Saitou shakes his head, and the red head contemplates it for half a second before taking a blade and moving towards the guest house. Yutaro in tow behind him as he cuts his wrist. Saitou watches as their pale patron exits the building with a scowl.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Yukishiro asks.

“This one does not require anything from you at the moment,” the Battousai responds drawing foreign symbols that none of them recognize.

“What are those?” Saitou questions.

“Yiddish,” the red head responds with a snort as he writes, “its hard to break something you can’t read.”

“What the hell is Yiddish?” Saitou repeats.

“One of the languages that my foster father spoke centuries ago,” he answers less cryptically, “Tomoe?” He glances up.

“Yes?” There’s more than a little hesitance there.

“Are you really calling me your ex-husband?” He asks quietly.

“I assumed you wanted nothing to do with me since you disappeared for 13 years and you cleaved halfway through me,” she answers carefully.

“I didn’t trust you after that, do you still blame me for Kiyosato’s death?” he continues to paint the symbols. He gets up and walks several measured paces before repeating the process.

“No, I’ve had 12 years to realize it wasn’t your fault. That and all of your lackeys have been adamant that I overreacted,” she sighs crossing her arms like she’s cold, “I’m still upset that he had to die, but I do realize it wasn't really your fault. It was just you they selected to kill his patron.”

“So you’re blaming Katsura instead?” he frowns finishing up that set. He figures 2 dozen sets ought to work, and he’s not blood starved so it shouldn't be a problem.

“No, Katsura san has been polite as always,” Yukishiro responds, “you didn’t tell your friends about me?”

“This one didn’t tell his friends about you,” he confirms, “it wasn’t their business. This one didn’t even talk to Saitou about it, all this one revealed is that things went wrong that day. This one assumed you had your reasons, but this one didn’t want to talk about it.” Saitou watches the slip into the overly formal speech, and sees her eyes take on a sad note as he works.

“It took weeks for me to recover, the others had figured out I had been turned and gave me blood to survive my wounds. I assume you’ve found out about Auron by now?” She asks nervously.

“Auron is a rather polite individual, that he is,” he responds with a nod, “he is probably the best of both of us, that he is.”

“He’s a good kid, please don’t blame him for what happened between us,” Yukishiro whispers.

“This one does not blame him, there is no one to blame but ourselves for that situation,” he responds with a sigh, “Saitou, could you bring this one a few... snacks if you would?”

“If you insist Battousai,” he responds. He walks towards the front and signals for Okita to watch over the situation and for Auron to follow him. The Tsukayama brat is nowhere to be seen, the others probably sent him back inside. The younger red head looks worried.

“Are they fighting?” Auron asks.

“No, they appear to finally talking to each other,” Saitou responds, “the Battousai requested food, of the liquid variety.”

“Do you think he’s forgiven her?” The boy asks.

“It sounds like it, but forgiveness is a two way street. I don’t know if the Battousai has forgiven himself for losing control back then,” he sighs. The barrier has come closer to them, and Saitou draws his sword. The goal is to kill several and drag them back. He’s sure the other red head knows that, he doesn’t feel any thing slaughtering the mindless demons that are attempting to eat him. He leaves a trail behind him, and the red head pulls them through the barrier.

“That would make sense,” the boy whispers dragging one of the corpses.

“I don’t know if they’ll ever trust each other again,” Saitou sighs, “but I don't think Himura’s the type to make you or her suffer over, not past what’s already happened.”

* * *

Kenshin watches Tomoe stiffly out of the corner of his eye, he’s about to finish the sigils of warding and it should be strong enough to keep everyone protected. Then he’s going to have to talk to her, but he wasn’t anticipating having to discuss any of this any time soon.

“I... I’m sorry Kenshin,” she says quietly. Surprising both of them, and he sighs finishes the last sigil before following the scent of blood to where Saitou and Auron are standing by, wisely Tomoe does not follow him. He reaches the point where Saitou and Auron are waiting for him.

“Is this enough Battousai?” the wolf asks looking to him. Kenshin closes his eyes, and feels the blood start to pulse into clouds in the air around him, the massive swirl disappearing from the dead forms around him into his skin. He feels the hunger ease, and flicks a hand out dispelling the barrier. The demons run at them, and the two other swordsman fall in behind him. He frowns as the feral demons assault all of them, Auron easily taking care of himself, Okita and Seta are watching the warded guest house as the three of them butcher their way through the area. The trail of blood swirls up around him as they approach the manor house.

At the entrance of the manor house stands a large bulky man that is roughly Hiko sensei’s size. His shoulders are adorned with feathers and his features are stone faced. There are several other men that stand around him as the three of them approach. The cloud of blood had thankfully absorbed into his skin long before they came into view, so these men didn’t really have an idea of what they were in for. Saitou was currently taking point with Auron behind him on his left and Kenshin on his right.

“You are in direct violation of our treaties with the paladins right now, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Saitou asks lighting a cigarette and staring the bulky man down.

“We are creating a safe place where all samurai can come and practice the skills they learned in peace,” the giant responds, “the lands of our patrons, are traditional homelands that will house the warriors that survived the revolution by the tests of blade and blood.”

“So far all this one sees is blood in this place you claim for peace, that he does,” Kenshin responds with a frown.

“So far all I see is hypocritical idiocy,” Saitou snorts, “your land of peace is infested with demons that would just as soon eat the samurai you wish to provide a haven for than protect them as I suspect was your grandiose plan. If that was even the case I would suggest you do your research moron and speak with the governing supernatural body first.”

“Who, that woman that claims to be the heir? She’s useless, a puppet figure put there by an incompetent moron that can’t be bothered with us,” one of the other men responds to the side. His eyes are nearly as squinty as Saitou’s own, he looks deeply concerned about it, “she has done nothing but give away our freedoms for the past 10 years since the revolution ended.”

“Has she really?” Kenshin asks. He’d never really looked back once he left, but Saitou had assured him everything was under control.

“Give away your freedoms? What sort of moron are you?” the wolf shakes his head, “Kawashiro has been working to get the Paladins working with the supernatural not against them. To summon and control the demons as you have here...” Kenshin feels his hackles raise, he’s worried more about Sanosuke than the others since he is half demon.

“You have created a hotspot so dangerous that a task force was summoned to the area,” Auron responds crossing his arms, “the task force of the heir’s personal forces.”

“Including the infamous Hitokiri Battousai who now claims nothing more than to be a rurouni, a small child, and defanged Mibu wolf,” the bulky man chuckles looking down at Auron. The boy for his part looks unphased, in fact he looked more worried meeting Kenshin yesterday than he does looking up at the giant before you.

“Be careful who you call small, the Battousai was little bigger than the whelp here when he cut his way through Kyoto without mercy working for the Choushu,” Saitou warns, “he hadn’t even hit puberty yet.” A lie, Kenshin would have snorted if Saitou wasn't making a very clear point. Just because someone was small doesn’t mean they couldn’t decimate entire area in the blink of an eye.

“Fine, a test if you will,” Raijuta waves over one of the samurai near him, “the whelp fights my associate. Then if he doesn’t get cut down like fresh meat we’ll talk.” Saitou doesn’t turn to him, he already knows Kenshin won’t like the idea, but he does turn to Auron who shrugs stepping forward.

“Do not blame me if your associate becomes the fresh meat instead,” Auron says rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. Kenshin feels his collective aura rise, if something happens to Auron and his blood smells anything like his.... Saitou steps aside rolling his eyes. The unspoken message is clear, don’t overreact if you want to remain undetected. He settles down a bit, his chi is tightly wrapped up around him. Auron looks as relaxed as he’s ever seen him. The opposing samurai and his allies take several steps back.

“Auron,” Kenshin says, “be sure to damage Mr. Yutaro’s building.” Saitou chuckles, and he shakes his head.

“Feeling petty are we?” he whispers as they all back up.

“This one has no idea what you are talking about, that he does not,” Kenshin pales dumb, “this one doesn’t dislike Mr. Yutaro.”’

“You don’t like him either,” Saitou points out, “Auron, if possible make Tsukayama regret being an irritating whelp.”

“You should know our style isn’t know for that Saitou san,” the boy responds shaking his head, “its an ancient style that pits one against many, not a tool to rework the face of a manor.” Kenshin allows himself a small smile, he had heard Saitou say he was trained in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, now he just said what their style is known for. Kenshin hopes this goes will go as planned.

* * *

He’s not nervous about fighting the insignificant samurai in front of him. No he’s a distinguished samurai of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, he’d sooner face a hundred enemies than see what would happen if the man behind him lost control. Himura Battousai had lost control only once before in history, the area was barren for years, it looked like a bomb had gone off. Auron had visited it yearly when able, it was the place where his mother had nearly died. She had prayed there yearly, for what Auron had no idea. He readies his sword, and as the other man charges.

Should he use Battoujitsu? Should he use his father’s signature killing style to take care of this? Or should he do something far more fun, make this samurai look like an absolute idiot and break some of the building as Himura requested. As his father requested, even if it was a petty and childish request. Tsukayama Yutaro was an annoying individual, he’d had to bunk near the child one night and he’d seriously considered knocking the boy out so he could sleep soundly.

The choice is made for him, he jumps easily out of the way as the samurai changes targets for Himura behind him. Himura splays his hand out with an annoyed expression, the man bounces off a shimmering green barrier onto his rear.

“Your fight is with the youth, that it is. This one has no intentions of interfering, that he does not,” Himura’s speech sounds convincing. Auron however suspects that’s a lie, every bit of information he’s gotten on Himura Kenshin suggests he would never leave an ally behind. Let alone someone he considered blood, Auron stayed straight faced as the samurai picked himself up.

“Are you challenging my orders?” the bulky man calls, “are you trying to make me look like an idiot?”

“He doesn’t have to try if you ask me,” Saitou mumbles quietly. Himura coughs to cover his laugh as the barrier drops with gentle move of the elder red head’s hand.

“No Raijuta sensei,” the man says stumbling back onto his feet, bowing humbly at the large man.

“Then I suggest you test the whelp, and properly. Treat him as if he were the Battousai, otherwise you may very well lose to the brat,” the man, Raijuta responds, “should you fail to follow my orders again the Battousai, the puppy dog, and the brat will be the least of your concerns.”

“Can I make one request? At least call me a bastard child not a brat?” Auron says with a smile, “I was very good at following directions. Unlike the rumors of my father who couldn’t follow directions without causing a problem in the process.”

“This one resents that accusation, it wasn’t this one that couldn’t follow directions, but this one’s enemies that didn’t follow the plans,” Himura mumbles next to Saitou. Making the taller man snort in response.

“He’s got you there Battousai,” the wolf chuckles quietly. The smaller samurai that he’d avoided earlier looks confused, then worried.

“Who is your father?” the man between him and his allies asked nervously.

“I don’t know, but my mother was the wife of Hitokiri Battousai, you tell us, is there any resemblance?” Auron asks showing off a cold smile.

“This one can say that he doesn’t get that smile from him,” the red head shrugs, “if he is this one’s son good luck, those of this one’s blood line are extremely difficult to kill.”

“And if you do manage to kill Auron I’m pretty sure the Battousai is going to be offended about it,” Saitou shrugs, “then again you two did just meet, so maybe he didn’t feel a connection. Even if the Battousai isn’t I consider the boy like a son to me. You harm him I will shred all of you, just because I can. Mostly because the Battousai won’t stop me.”

“You wouldn’t,” the samurai cowers.

“He would,” the two red heads respond in unison.

“I like shredding things,” Saitou grins showing off his teeth before he lights another cigarette.

“Mongrel,” Himura coughs to disguise the word. Auron chuckles, he had never thought his father would be so childish at his supposed age. The opposing samurai takes his stance with a shiver, as Raijuta just scowls at him. The man steels himself, he would fall on his sword if necessary. Auron readies his sword, he dances around the other man’s hesitant sword. He side steps an interesting strike and draws his sword in a flash. The opposing samurai is splattered into the nearby building. Himura looks positively giddy for a moment before he frowns as it turns into a fine mist and floats over the area.

“So much for messing up his manor Battousai,” he chews on the end of his cigarette as the blood floats over towards the red head, “you can’t even properly mess up an area with that feeding process you’ve got so you don’t burn. Can’t you turn it off?”

“Can we argue about the man’s feeding process later when there aren’t this many demons waiting to eat his friends just down the road?” Auron points out. The mist fades, and Raijuta watches in irritation as it gets absorbed into Himura’s skin.

“Can I shred them yet?” Saitou asks looking at the two of them.

“No,” both of them respond. He sighs looking at Raijuta while Auron watches Himura’s reaction.

“So can we talk business now that one of your friends is dead? Or does the Battousai need to prove himself too?” the wolf gestures to the dead man, “I’m more than willing to show off my teeth for you, but certain higher ups have told me something along the lines of restraint is the better part of valor. More like the boring part if you ask me...”

“The boy’s demonstration was enough,” Raijuta responds looking rather put out. Auron ignores most of their conversation, as does Himura by the looks of it. Neither of them are particularly interested in a kingdom full of idiots, he takes the moment to study the man everyone calls his father, and he’s not sure what he sees there. The man is so much smaller than his legend, but just the way he feeds through clouds of blood is intriguing. He’s heard all sorts of rumors as he traveled about the other, but never just who Himura Battousai is.

“You seem distracted, that you do,” the red head whispers glancing his way, “does this one alarm you so much?”

“Not at all,” Auron responds shaking his head, “I just wonder what I missed out on by not meeting you sooner.”

“This one believes that everything happens for a reason, that it does,” the man says quietly, “and this one thinks that it was probably for the best that you didn't meet this one until now.”

“Hiko sensei always implied you were kind, but a total idiot,” Auron chuckles.

“This one was never the most intelligent man in a room, he may have had the most information, but he never knew what to do with it. For you to have met this one’s mentors Katsura san and Hiko sensei, that makes this one extremely grateful and proud. Solomon would have been proud of you this one thinks,” the elder red head says softly, “Solomon san would also have attempted to cheat at chess against you as well. Perhaps against you he would have finally lost, that he might.”

“Who is Solomon? Hiko sensei and Katsura both sound like they appreciate the man, but they also act like they never met him,” he asks the other. Saitou has things well in hand it sounds like.

“Solomon was one of the gaijins that rescued this one a long time ago. This one has long considered him as a foster father after a very dark period in this one’s life,” Himura turns to Saitou, “do not forget to find out what is causing the demons to mass here Saitou.”

“Do you want to deal with this instead Battousai?” the wolf barks, “I didn’t think so, so keep your nose out of it.”

“Solomon san sounds like a wise man, even if his name sounds funny,” Auron responds.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the Raijuta incident chapters were written over a 5 day period with no beta. Please forgive any of my errors, I'll try to get them fixed when I'm not trying to get this stuff out of my head. ~ Hittocere


End file.
